Do Jeito Certo
by Lara Boger
Summary: "Agora sabia qual o preço de sua desconfiança. Sabia que perdê-lo era mais do que poderia agüentar. Entendera que ferir a ele era como ferir a si mesmo". - The GazettE - AxU - YAOI
1. Ciúme Inconsequente

**Disclaimer**: The GazettE não me pertence. Essa fanfic não tem fins lucrativos.

**Sinopse:** "Agora sabia qual o preço de sua desconfiança. Sabia que perdê-lo era mais do que poderia agüentar. Entendera que ferir a ele era como ferir a si mesmo" - The GazettE - YAOI - AxU

**Notas:** Essa fanfiction começou a ser postada no Nyah Fanfics no dia 05/11/2008 e concluída em 25/12/2008. Estou postando aqui pelo fato de agora não serem permitidas por lá e em breve não poderão mais ser visualizadas.

* * *

**DO JEITO CERTO**

**Capítulo 1. Ciúme Inconsequente**

O jovem loiro estava sentado no chão do seu apartamento. Sentado não: jogado. Em seus olhos uma tristeza que não conseguia explicar. Sentia a garganta doer, e como se a respiração fosse faltar a qualquer momento. Pensar lhe parecia um grande esforço. Não queria pensar, porque isso significava lembrar de tudo... e a lembrança era dolorosa demais naquele momento.

Por que Aoi tinha feito aquilo? Por que? O que fizera para merecer aquele ódio todo, afinal?

Só por causa de um beijo roubado de uma fã? O que ele queria que fizesse? Empurrasse a garota pra longe?

As palavras eram duras demais. Por mais que não quisesse se lembrar, tudo voltava a sua mente. E também não ia passar nem tão cedo.

Estava ali sentado há algum tempo. Horas talvez. Não quis calcular, não fazia questão de tomar conhecimento do que estava a sua volta. Não queria saber de nada. Só queria dormir... sumir... talvez morrer.

É. Talvez morrer fosse a melhor coisa. Pena que não tivesse a coragem. Sentia-se fraco demais, até mesmo para acabar com tudo.

As lágrimas riscavam seu belo rosto, tornando seus olhos vermelhos. _Ainda bem que estou sem maquiagem_, pensou, dando-se conta de que estava vestido normalmente. Tinha medo de olhar para o espelho e descobrir-se com a aparência do que realmente era: um palhaço, uma puta... um brinquedo, um nada.

Levantou-se, subitamente. Ainda estava sem forças porque sentia o corpo pesado, seus pés o levando através de passos arrastados para o banheiro. Sem querer encarar o espelho, abriu rapidamente o armarinho e tirou de lá um vidrinho: remédios. Tranqüilizantes.

Era isso. Se queria dormir, precisava recorrer a isso. Os remédios eram fortes, odiava toma-los mas eram os seus companheiros tanto quanto a solidão e a depressão. Se antes fugia a todo custo, agora percebera que não havia alternativa. Naquele vidrinho, as cápsulas coloridas representavam toda a sua chance de fuga.

Sim, queria fugir. Não queria sentir aquela dor. Não queria mais lembrar daquelas palavras, embora soubesse que elas ficariam gravadas na sua memória. Sabia que sim, mas por enquanto apenas fugir da realidade. Uma anestesia, pelo menos enquanto não podia lidar com isso ou a dor não diminuía.

Fechou o armário e viu seu reflexo. Olhos inchados e vermelhos assim como o seu nariz. Uma imagem que o atraiu, mesmo não sendo a melhor, mesmo sendo a que não gostaria de ver. Naquele reflexo estava vendo a verdade. Sua verdadeira aparência.

Sim, tudo que Aoi dissera era verdade. Não passava de um bêbado, vadio e digno de pena.

Apenas uma boa foda.

O que o fazia pensar que merecia mais?

Não... não merecia amor, carinho ou qualquer coisa. Nem piedade.

Com mãos trémulas, mas ainda rápidas, derramou comprimidos na mão. Alguns caíram no chão, mas não se importou. Queria apenas ser rápido e fazer com que aquilo acabasse. Queria dormir, precisava dormir.

Levando a mão a boca, começou a ingerir os comprimidos a seco. Depois, sentindo que estava engasgando começou a tomar a água da torneira mesmo, apenas para engolir e poder tomar outros. O gosto ruim começava a incomodar, mas Uruha ignorou solenemente.

Não soube quanto tempo demorou fazendo isso. Não se dava tempo pensar, parando apenas quando o gosto não poderia mais ser ignorado. Sentiu a bile começar a subir pela garganta, o organismo reagindo a aquela violência a que estava lhe submetendo, mas foi firme. Não podia vomitar, ou todo remédio que tomara não faria qualquer efeito.

Dormir. Estava cansado demais e precisava dormir. Escorando-se nas paredes, praticamente arrastava-se até o quarto, já sentindo os efeitos daqueles comprimidos mágicos. Logo não conseguiu mais manter-se de pé. Perdendo as forças, desabou para o chão, mas entorpecido mal pôde sentir o impacto. Seus olhos estavam pesados demais para querer mantê-los abertos.

Mal conseguia se mexer ou sentir direito o corpo, mas de qualquer modo estar deitado no chão o incomodou. Ainda tentou levantar, mas sentia-se tão pesado... o máximo que conseguiu foi encostar-se na parede, sentando-se, mal sabendo se conseguiria manter-se assim.

Não, não tinha desistido de adormecer. Não sabia o que ia acontecer, mas fosse como fosse não precisava parecer mais humilhado do que estava. Sabia que tomara muitos remédios, que talvez aquilo o fizesse mais do que adormecer. Sabia que os riscos que corria eram grandes, mas queria apenas dormir, esquecer. Se não acordar fosse o risco que deveria correr, pouca diferença faria. Quem se importaria?

Ninguém ia sentir sua falta. Nem mesmo Aoi, o único que julgava ser capaz disso... era o que achava há poucas horas atrás. Agora que o castelo de areia tinha desabado, a verdade estava em sua frente.

Dolorosa, feia, cruel... mas era o que tinha para si. Era a sua verdade. A única coisa que não lhe arrancariam.

_– Você é um bêbado que não merece respeito! Fica dançando e se oferecendo que nem uma vadia qualquer!_

_– Se é assim por que ainda está comigo?_

_– Por que você é uma boa foda!_

Sentiu a respiração pesar exigindo de si uma força que não tinha. Não se incomodou pois sabia que o desconforto não duraria muito. O sono logo o levaria, sem hora marcada pra chegar, então não pretendia lutar contra e adiar o momento. Não justo agora que seu corpo finalmente estava cedendo.

Ouviu um barulho muito distante... agudo. O som da campainha? Não sabia. Que tocasse! Estava fraco demais pra isso.

Não soube quanto tempo aquele som ecoou. Provavelmente segundos insignificantes. Logo cessou dando vez a um silêncio que o deixou em paz. Não sabia quem poderia ser a uma hora daquelas, mas certamente não era quem gostaria.

O silêncio também durou pouco, dando lugar a um som mais alto e mais grave. Pareciam... golpes. Estavam golpeando alguma coisa do lado de fora. Será que estavam tentando assaltar o apartamento da frente? Bem, sentia muito mas não poderia dar uma de herói naquele momento. Alguém que chamasse a polícia.

O barulho ficou mais alto, como se quem estivesse golpeando usasse mais força. Foi quando se deu conta de que talvez não fosse o apartamento do lado, e sim o seu que pudesse ser assaltado. Riu-se ao pensar na possibilidade, ou ao menos tentava pensar, já que os calmantes já nublavam sua consciência. Quem entrasse ali não teria a menor dificuldade em roubá-lo. Tanto fazia. Podiam pegar o que quisessem. Não importava o que lhe fizessem: pouco se importava se quisessem matá-lo.

Num instante que não pareceu durar mais que segundos o estrondo foi realmente forte. Tão forte que Uruha chegou a se mexer, como se reagisse ao susto. Reação que durou pouco e que não diminuiu o torpor. Será que era isso mesmo? Era a sua porta? Não quis mais saber, já estava com os olhos fechados, sentindo-se longe, ouvindo apenas sons tão distantes que mais pareciam sussurros.

– Kouyou!

Uruha ouviu seu nome, sussurrado mas parecia indistinto. Não tentaria abrir seus olhos por isso. Não estava curioso para saber quem era, não quando finalmente o sono estava chegando.

– Kouyou!

O sussurro agora fora mais alto, um leve tom de desespero acompanhado por uma sacudidela no ombro. As mãos que se fechavam em seu braço não lhe pareceram pesadas. Estava anestesiado demais para sentir se o machucavam.

– Kou! Kou fala comigo, por favor!

A voz pedia, implorava. As mãos em seus braços apertaram com mais força. Uruha cedeu e abriu os olhos. Sua visão estava turva, nublada mas ainda assim pôde reconhecer a pessoa a sua frente. E não pôde conter a surpresa.

_Yuu...?_

Será possível? Não... devia ser uma visão provocada pelos remédios. Não podia ser ele. Não depois de tudo. Sem saber se era uma alucinação, ainda quis falar alguma coisa, mas não conseguiu. As palavras não saíram. De qualquer forma era tarde demais pra falar qualquer coisa. O sono o faria parar a qualquer momento.

– Kou, onegai, fica acordado! Onegai!

Quis falar, xingá-lo, mesmo sem saber se era frutos de seu sono, ou se eram realidade. Não acreditava que fosse real, de qualquer modo. Não tinha forças para manter os olhos abertos, muito menos pra brigar. Não queria medir forças com a visão de quem lhe fizera tanto mal. Não valia a pena. Simplesmente não valia a pena. Então, deixou-se levar pelo apelo de seu corpo, deixando aquilo que tanto almejara viesse: o sono.

* * *

Continua -


	2. Longa Espera

**DO JEITO CERTO**

**Capítulo 2. Longa Espera**

Meia hora depois: hospital.

Na sala de espera, Aoi estava sentado, mexendo os pés freneticamente. Olhava para o chão e para o relógio da parede. Olhava para o balcão de informações e para o corredor, esperando que alguém viesse e dissesse algo.

Fez menção de levantar e ir até lá, mas Kai segurou seu braço, impedindo-o.

– Fica calmo. Você acabou de sair de lá, não tem nem cinco minutos.

– Calmo? Como você quer que eu fique calmo, Kai? Ele está lá dentro há um tempão!

– Se tivessem uma notícia ruim já teriam vindo nos contar. Ficar desse jeito só vai piorar a situação.

– Não dá pra piorar o que eu fiz. - disse, num tom de voz tenso, as mãos enfaixadas estavam tremendo. - Fiz a única coisa que não podia fazer! Isso aconteceu por minha causa!

– Yuu, você não vai ajudar o Kouyou ficando desse jeito. Eu sei que está nervoso, mas não adianta. Nós temos que esperar!

Os olhos de Yuu ficaram marejados. Suas mãos ainda tremiam, sem controle. Recusara-se a tomar um calmante, como alguns médicos tinham sugerido. Não queria sair dali. Quase teve de ser arrastado para tratar das mãos, machucadas quando esmurrou a porta do apartamento do namorado. Alguns cortes, hematomas, mas não sentia dor. A tensão daquela espera era maior.

Tentava se concentrar em alguma oração qualquer que não se lembrava muito bem. Seus pensamentos estavam muito velozes, e pedir concentração era o mesmo que pedir o impossível. Ainda não conseguira entender como tudo aquilo começara... mas todas as imagens continuavam em sua cabeça.

Era pra ser um dia de diversão, de festa... mas brigara com Uruha, por ciúmes! Por causa de uma fã e um beijo que ela lhe roubara! Gritou para ele as piores palavras que poderia, aquelas que sabia que iriam ferí-lo. Viu-o quando elas o atingiram como se fosse um golpe físico e as lágrimas rolaram pelo seu rosto. Viu-o ir embora, derrotado e sem palavras, mas o arrependimento não veio rápido o suficiente para que ele quisesse alcançá-lo. Quando o arrependimento veio, assim como a compreensão da injustiça que fizera, já tinham se passado horas.

Correu para o prédio de Kouyou. O tempo que o elevador demorou para chegar ao andar do apartamento pareceu uma eternidade. Mal chegou ao andar e já pulou para fora, andando a passos largos no corredor até chegar ao apartamento do namorado.

Respirou fundo para criar coragem e ter as palavras certas. Sabia que não ia ser fácil porque o magoara demais. _"Idiota! Idiota!",_ gritava para si mesmo, recriminando-se pelas palavras ditas. Feriu seu namorado da pior forma possível, e lembrar agora de seu rosto triste e saber que fora o causador de sua tristeza dava-lhe náusea.

Apertou a campainha. Uma, duas vezes. Usou mais força, fazendo que o som agudo fosse contínuo.

Nada.

Sabia que algo estava errado. Kouyou odiava o barulho daquela campainha. Costumava atender rápido a porta para se livrar daquele som. Será que ele não estava em casa?

Não, impossível. Sabia que seu namorado não iria a um bar para beber e se expor daquela forma. Não quando certamente estaria chorando... Uruha sempre demonstrava as emoções com intensidade, mas preferia guardar a tristeza para si mesmo.

_Será que ele sabe que sou eu e não quer me atender?_

Apertou a campainha de novo. Nada.

Começou a bater na porta, mas não houve sinais de que alguém estava em casa. Nenhum som, absolutamente nada. Bateu mais forte... mas nenhum resultado.

Foi quando veio em sua mente os piores pensamentos possíveis. Kouyou certamente abriria a porta, irritado e o xingaria de todos os nomes vulgares que se lembrasse, pois a raiva seria forte demais para conter... pelo menos costumava ser assim numa briga normal...

Mas agora não era o caso. Não fora uma briga normal. Era apenas uma discussão por ciúmes, idiotas diga-se de passagem... mas o ofendera de forma gratuita. Tinha dito aquelas palavras para se defender, como se fosse um instinto. Se tivesse pensado antes, certamente não as teria usado... mas agora o estrago estava feito.

Não, não deveria esperar que ele abrisse e descontasse a sua raiva.

Acontecera alguma coisa. Algo muito ruim. Algo muito grave.

Um pressentimento horrível passou por sua cabeça. Tão horrível que em vez de tentar deixar de pensar nisso, sentiu-se completamente tomado pelo medo e começou a esmurrar a porta. Não pensava mais em chamar a atenção de Kouyou para que ele a abrisse: queria pô-la abaixo. Queria entrar de qualquer jeito.

Deu murros e chutes com toda a sua força, ignorando qualquer tipo de dor que aquilo pudesse lhe causar. Não houve resultados, então começou a jogar seu corpo, lançando-se contra a madeira, sentindo o baque e o estremecimento. Não soube quanto tempo se passou até realmente conseguir arrombá-la, abrindo-a com um barulho alto e se deparando com a cena que não queria ver: Uruha, caído no chão, meio sentado, encostado à parede.

Correu até ele, ajoelhou-se a sua frente, descobrindo-o pálido, com o nariz vermelho de quem havia chorado, e desacordado. Fechou as mãos em seus braços e sacudiu-o, tentando fazer com que despertasse, mas foi com pavor que percebeu a respiração alterada de seu namorado. Pesada, como se o seu corpo se esforçasse em cumprir um ato que deveria ser natural.

Chamou-o. Sacudiu-o, desesperado, mas seu corpo estava mole como se fosse o de um boneco de pano. Gritou, chamando-o, exigindo que acordasse... parecia irracional mas funcionou: viu-o abrir os olhos, também vermelhos. Não soube se ele o tinha reconhecido, porque parecia distante, entorpecido... ele estava completamente dopado. Quis fazê-lo falar, precisava mantê-lo acordado mas não conseguiu. Sentiu o corpo dele pesar, e sua cabeça pendeu para o lado. Desmaiara.

_– _Kou... não, Kou... não faz isso comigo, onegai!

Desesperado, ainda sacudiu-o mais uma vez, mas Uruha não reagia. A respiração tornou-se mais pesada, e a única reação que pôde ter foi colocá-lo nos braços para poder levá-lo ao hospital. Antes disso correu para o quarto e para o banheiro em busca de algo que nem sabia definir o que era... e encontrou jogado na pia, o vidrinho de comprimidos vazios. Sem acreditar, pegou-o, e lendo o rótulo reconheceu os remédios: aqueles que o médico receitara para ajudá-lo a dormir.

Uruha tomara todos.

O carro praticamente voou com a alta velocidade com que atravessara a cidade, mas o tempo mais uma vez pareceu não passar. Deitado no banco do passageiro, Kouyou continuava inerte, e continuou desse jeito até a última vez em que o viu, deitado na maca, enquanto pessoas de branco o levavam para um lugar onde não permitiram que entrasse.

Quase quarenta minutos. Nenhuma notícia. Aoi estava completamente transtornado, e só conseguia chorar.

– Foi tudo minha culpa... – era tudo o que conseguia dizer, como se aquilo fosse um mantra, ou uma ladainha repetida de forma exaustiva. – Ele fez isso porque eu o magoei.

– Yuu... fica calmo. – disse Kai, colocando a mão no ombro do amigo.

– Eu não consigo... – respondeu, com a voz falhando pelo choro. – Se ele morrer...

– Ele não vai morrer, Yuu. Kouyou é forte. Vai ser só um susto.

Aoi queria mesmo acreditar nisso, mas a imagem de seu namorado caído no chão do apartamento e sem respirar direito, fazia-o lembrar que tudo era sua culpa. A falta de notícias angustiava-o. Queria saber o que estava acontecendo, queria vê-lo.

_Kami, onegai... protege o Kou, onegai...onegai..._

Não soube quantas vezes repetiu o "por favor" nas orações por Kouyou, mas nunca parecia o suficiente. Não era suficiente. Nunca era demais pedir mais. Precisava insistir, ser fervoroso. Era sua culpa que as coisas estivessem acontecendo daquela forma, e se a única coisa que poderia fazer era rezar, era isso que faria com toda a fé que poderia reunir mesmo que, na realidade não a tivesse. Mas, se era por ele, passaria a tê-la.

As orações o mantiveram distraído por um tempo que não soube contar. Não tinha mais forças para olhar para os ponteiros do relógio e saber que os minutos não passavam. Tentava não olhar mais para eles. Talvez fosse melhor...

– Yuu?

– Hã? O quê? Alguma notícia? – perguntou, ansioso.

– Nada ainda. Eu só vim te trazer isso. – ofereceu o copinho ao amigo.

– Que é isso?

– Chá. Não posso te dar café porque está muito nervoso, mas você precisa beber alguma coisa.

– Não colocaram nada aí dentro?

– Não. Ninguém colocou nada. Fui eu mesmo quem peguei.

– Obrigado, Kai. Mas eu prefiro não tomar nada.

– Certo. – ele respondeu, tomando o chá que deveria ser do amigo e sentando novamente ao seu lado – Tem certeza que não quer nada? Essa ansiedade vai te fazer mal.

– Não vou me importo. O pior mal eu já fiz. – encostou-se na poltrona, deixando o corpo largado de qualquer jeito. – Eu o magoei, disse um monte de coisas que não deveria ter dito. Eu disse aquelas coisas sem pensar e o feri... – olhou para cima, fitando um ponto qualquer, indefinido. – Se eu pudesse voltar no tempo...

– Isso não dá pra fazer, mas você pode pedir perdão.

– Não tem perdão pro que eu fiz... – deixou um sorriso sem graça escapar de seus lábios – E agora Kouyou deve estar me odiando, com toda a razão.

– Ele não consegue ter raiva de ninguém por muito tempo. Você sabe.

– Eu sei, mas pra tudo tem uma primeira vez. E eu mereço que me odeie. O que eu fiz foi imperdoável. Eu sabia que aquilo ia machucar mas ainda assim eu falei.

– Todo mundo comete erros.

– Esse erro eu não podia cometer. – balançou a cabeça. – Acho que poderia cometer qualquer outro, mas não esse. Eu feri o Kou da pior forma possível...

– E acabou ferindo você mesmo.

– É... eu me feri também. Nunca vou me esquecer do que vi quando entrei no apartamento, pensei que ele estivesse morto. Quando vi aquilo... – hesitou por um momento – achei que eu fosse morrer... nunca me senti tão mal na minha vida.

– Quando a gente fere quem ama, é como se ferisse a si mesmo. – disse Kai, parecendo compreender a situação. E antes que Aoi o olhasse sem compreender, tratou de explicar. – Uma vez o Miyavi me disse isso depois de brigar comigo. Ele me pediu desculpas desse jeito.

– E você aceitou?

– Não tinha sido uma briga séria. – deu de ombros – E ele estava realmente arrependido. Não tinha motivos pra ficar prolongando a discussão.

– O que o Kou e eu tivemos não foi uma discussão boba, Kai... eu...

– Eu sei, mas o que ele disse é verdade. Se você ama mesmo alguém e magoa essa pessoa, você também se fere. Faz mal a si mesmo.

Sim, Kai tinha razão. Agora sabia qual o preço de sua desconfiança. Sabia que perdê-lo era mais do que poderia agüentar.

Entendera que ferir a ele era como ferir a si mesmo. Agora tinha de esperar pra saber o que ia acontecer... e arcar com as conseqüências.

O tempo ainda demorou a passar. Aoi continuava esperando, fazendo as mesmas orações, fazendo promessas pela vida de seu namorado. Não pedia por seu perdão, nem pensava nisso. Sabia que não merecia e esperava por palavras más da parte dele... mas ouviria quieto. Sem reagir. Nada ia expiar a culpa, e qualquer reação ruim de Uruha seria justa.

Atos que duraram até que um médico viesse lhes falar. Ao ver o senhor de branco, Aoi quase pulou da poltrona onde estava sentado. Estava ansioso demais.

– Os senhores são acompanhantes de Takashima Kouyou? – perguntou ele, com uma expressão impávida.

– Sim somos. Como é que ele está?

**... continua...**


	3. Desalento

**DO JEITO CERTO**

**Capítulo 3. Desalento**

_– Os senhores são acompanhantes de Takashima Kouyou? – perguntou ele, com uma expressão impávida._

_– Sim somos. Como é que ele está?_

– O amigo de vocês esteve muito perto da morte hoje, mas vai ficar tudo bem. Ele está fora de perigo, vai se recuperar. – disse, com um sorriso pequeno, percebendo o alívio dos acompanhantes de seu jovem paciente.

Com tom de voz suave, o médico explicou os procedimentos. Tiveram de fazer uma lavagem estomacal, porque a quantidade de remédios que tinha tomado era muito grande. A pressão de Uruha tinha caído muito e por muito pouco seu coração não havia parado. Por muito pouco o pior não tinha acontecido.

– O rapaz precisa ficar uma noite em observação, e se tudo correr bem vai poder ir pra casa pela manhã... isso se tiver alguém que possa cuidar dele.

– Ele tem. – disse Aoi, imediatamente.

– Quando sair daqui ele vai precisar de alimentação leve e de repouso. Acha que pode cuidar disso?

Aoi e Kai menearam a cabeça, concordando.

– Se quiserem podem ir vê-lo... só peço que façam silêncio porque o paciente está dormindo. Ele está no quarto 305, fica no corredor à direita.

Agradeceram ao médico e seguiram pela direção indicada. Alguns passos e já estavam frente à porta. Kai já estava prestes a abrir a porta, mas Aoi parou no meio do caminho.

– O que foi, Yuu?

– Acho melhor eu não entrar. – disse, amuado.

– Por que não?

– Vou fazer mal a ele. O médico disse que ele precisa de repouso.

– Ele disse que Uruha está dormindo. Você pode vê-lo e depois sair. Aí eu fico com ele.

– Mas, você não tem nada a ver com isso, Kai...

– Nós três trabalhamos juntos e somos amigos. Acho que eu tenho sim alguma coisa a ver. Não se preocupa, Aoi. Ele não vai ficar sozinho. Aliás você pode ir pra casa descansar um pouco.

– Não vou sair daqui. Não vou conseguir voltar pra casa sabendo que ele está em um hospital.

– Vai ficar aí o dia todo?

– Enquanto Kou estiver aqui.

– Tudo bem... então vem dar uma olhada nele antes.

Ele concordou. Kai abriu a porta com cuidado para não fazer barulho. Os dois entraram e se aproximaram da cama a passos silenciosos. O quarto estava escuro, sendo iluminado apenas por uma luz suave do abajur. Já bem próximo à cama, Aoi observou-o: rosto muito pálido, respiração normal, embora fosse leve. Uruha parecia dormir tranqüilamente, e se não fosse o apito de uma máquina e a agulha presa à veia, mal poderia achar que algo grave acontecera.

Quis tocá-lo, fazer um carinho e até estendeu sua mão em direção ao rosto dele, mas acabou hesitando. Desistiu. Por mais que quisesse, tinha medo de acordá-lo e a sua presença acabar desencadeando uma briga. Isso faria mal a Kouyou. Não queria fazer mais mal a ele do que já fizera. Sentiu os olhos marejados, novamente. Uma sensação familiar desde que tudo começara.

– Eu vou saindo... – gaguejou, recuando. – Qualquer coisa estarei lá fora.

Kai viu o amigo saindo, em silêncio. Apenas suspirou.

Por que as coisas tinham de ser tão difíceis? Aoi sabia que Uruha era sensível, então por que tinha de ofendê-lo da pior forma possível? Se o amava, pra quê magoá-lo daquela forma? Pra se arrepender e chorar pelos cantos mais tarde?

Agradeceu a si mesmo pela sorte de seu namorado, apesar do jeito explosivo, medir as palavras quando brigavam. Nenhum dos dois suportaria estar naquela situação, fosse o do magoado, fosse a do arrependido.

_Bom, tarde demais pra pensar nisso_, disse para si mesmo. Simplesmente sentou-se na poltrona ao lado, aguardando que a noite passasse ou que Uruha acordasse.

O que não demorou a acontecer. Vê-lo mover a cabeça foi o primeiro sinal de que seu sono talvez não fosse mais durar muito. Uruha abriu os olhos, fechou-os com força, piscou, para depois abri-los de novo. Provavelmente sua visão estava fora do foco.

– Uru? – Kai resolveu se manifestar, antes que o amigo se assustasse. – Que bom que acordou.

– Kai? O que...? – tentou levantar um pouco o corpo, mas desistiu, sentindo-se fraco demais pra isso – Onde estou?

– Você está num hospital.

– Mas... eu estava no apartamento, a porta tava trancada, quer dizer, eu acho que tranquei... como eu vim parar aqui?

– Foi o Yuu quem te encontrou.

– Yuu?

– É. Ele foi te procurar, ficou apertando a campainha mas você não abriu e nem respondeu. Aí acabou arrombando a porta e te encontrou caído.

– E ele ainda teve coragem de me procurar? Depois de tudo...! – tentou levantar de novo, mas sentiu uma pontada de dor muito forte na cabeça.

– Fica calmo, Kou. O médico disse que você precisa de repouso. – disse Kai, parecendo conciliador, pegando nos braços do amigo suavemente, fazendo com que voltasse a se deitar.

– Ele não tinha o direito de fazer isso, Kai.

– Mas o Aoi salvou a sua vida!

– Eram só remédios pra dormir. Eu só queria dormir.

– E você tomou um vidro inteiro do remédio só pra isso? Um comprimido só não resolvia? Por Kami, você quase morreu hoje!

– Que diferença ia fazer se eu morresse?

– Então você estava tentando se matar?

– Não. – respondeu, sincero. - Eu só queria dormir, já disse.

– Não foi o que me pareceu. – fez uma pausa – Puxa... como assim que diferença ia fazer se você morresse? Kou, você tem família, têm amigos!

Uruha abaixou a cabeça, envergonhado. Não sabia bem o que dizer. O suicídio não era a sua idéia quando tomou aqueles remédios, mas estava se sentindo tão mal, tão desesperado, que simplesmente não medira as conseqüências.

– Gomen... – disse. – Eu fiquei muito mal depois de... – hesitou em falar da briga – A minha cabeça tava explodindo. Eu nem percebi quantos comprimidos tomei. É que foi um dia tão...

– Eu sei o que houve. Yuu me contou.

– Eu não quero mais ouvir esse maldito nome, Kai, onegai.

Kai engoliu em seco. Se Uruha mal podia ouvir o nome, certamente se soubesse que Aoi estava esperando no corredor as coisas iam piorar.

– Como se sente?

– Fraco e enjoado. – coçou os olhos – Há quanto tempo está aqui?

– Desde que me ligaram do hospital. Início da tarde eu acho. Não prestei atenção na hora.

– Já é noite?

– Hai. Aliás, vai ter que dormir aqui hoje. Eles querem que você fique em observação.

– Dos males o menor.

– Pensei que odiasse hospitais.

– Odeio sim, mas acho que não seria legal voltar pra casa hoje. Ainda mais com a porta arrombada.

– Eu posso cuidar disso pra você. Acho que não está em condições de pensar nisso.

– Fico te devendo essa, Yutaka. – agradeceu, com um meio sorriso.

– Disponha. – disse, rindo. – Por que não dorme um pouco?

– Acho que já dormi tempo demais.

– Está muito fraco, seria bom se descansasse.

– Não vai ser difícil. Deitado e enjoado desse jeito acho que nem dá pra pensar em fazer outra coisa. – bocejou – Acho que não vai demorar muito.

– Com certeza, não.

– Por que não vai pra casa? Não precisa ficar aqui.

– Não tenho nada pra fazer.

– Com certeza o Miyavi têm outros planos... acho que ele não diria isso. – insinuou.

Kai sorriu, envergonhado com aquela insinuação.

– É sábado... imagina se por acaso ele não pensou em nada.

– Uru...

– Você acha mesmo que depois de tanto tempo por causa dos shows ele ia mesmo querer ficar de mãos abanando?

– Uru! – repetiu, vermelho.

– Aliás, Yutaka, sabe que se nós não fôssemos amigos, eu certamente ia querer namorar você? – acrescentou, para provocá-lo.

– E eu acho que está delirando!

– Delírio nenhum. Estou falando sério. Se o Miyavi não fosse meu amigo e você estivesse livre, eu certamente investiria.

– E onde fica o Yuu nessa história? Ia dispensá-lo assim?

– Foi ele que me dispensou, Kai, e não eu. – disse, tristonho. – Mas, tudo bem. Já passou. E como eu estava dizendo, não precisa ficar aqui mofando.

– Não estou mofando...

– Vai mofar, porque numa noite dessas você deveria estar com o seu namorado. Aposto que esperaram um tempão pra ter uma folga e passar umas horas juntos.

– Na verdade...

– Eu não disse? – interrompeu-o, antes que pudesse completar a frase. – Eu estou bem, já estou me sentindo melhor. Não vou morrer por passar uma noite aqui. Não preciso de uma babá. Vou ficar muito bem aqui, sozinho. Vai ser bom porque vai me dar um tempo pra pensar, só que eu não consigo pensar se estiver acompanhado.

Kai acabou se dando por vencido. Não era preciso muito pra perceber que Uruha queria ficar sozinho. Ele já estava visivelmente melhor, parecia bem humorado e com as idéias no lugar. Certamente num hospital alguém estaria atento aos remédios e aos cuidados. Talvez sua presença realmente não fosse necessária... mas isso não o impedia de temer. Estava preocupado também com Yuu, esperando aflito no corredor.

– E então? Vai deixar o bonitão esperando?

– Você vai ficar bem se eu te deixar aqui?

– Pobre rapaz...

– Tá bom, Kou... me convenceu. Se não me quer aqui, não precisa me expulsar.

– Não estou te expulsando. Estou pensando em você e em mim também.

– Certo... amanhã então eu passo aqui pra te levar pra casa, hai? – riu, levantando da cadeira e se preparando para ir embora.

– _Hai_. – concordou e completou, num tom de voz insinuante - Tenha uma boa... hã... noite.

– Boa noite pra você também. – respondeu ao gracejo do amigo, apertando sua mão ao se despedir e saindo a passos lentos, fechando a porta delicadamente antes de deixá-lo sozinho.

Kouyou esperou que Kai saísse para tirar aquele sorriso de seu rosto. Não que ele não fosse sincero, pelo contrário. As piadas, insinuações e tudo o mais eram uma prova de que algo ainda restava... ainda conseguia ter um pouco de humor e cara de pau o suficiente para dizer que estava bem quando na realidade não estava.

Queria ficar sozinho pra pensar, e sem dar trabalho aos amigos. Se era pra remoer as mágoas e os acontecimentos, era melhor estar só. Sentimentos eram muito particulares até mesmo para aquelas pessoas em quem confiaria a sua vida... sempre soube disso, mas agora tinha a certeza absoluta.

Admitia para si mesmo que sentia-se desolado, despedaçado. Não podia fingir que as palavras não tinham significado nada. Estar em um quarto de hospital era a maior prova disso. Agora, acordado sentia-se envergonhado pelo trabalho que estava dando, por seus atos inconseqüentes. Sentia também uma outra coisa que não sentira quando tudo acontecera: raiva.

De Aoi pelo falso amor que lhe alardeara durante tanto tempo, mas que não parecia existir quando disseram tudo aquilo.

E de si mesmo por ter deixado que as palavras o atingissem dessa forma. Por ter acreditado naquele amor.

Aquilo não podia ser amor, podia? Amar também significava ferir o outro daquela forma? Não conseguia entender.

E a atitude de Yuu então? Por que, depois de tudo, ele ainda foi procurá-lo? Depois de tudo! De todo o circo que ele criara? Qual era a razão?

Culpa? Arrependimento? Quais eram os planos dele?

Continuar a guerra? Dizer que lamentava?

Eram perguntas que ficariam no ar, sem qualquer resposta. Não queria saber. Aoi era parte do passado agora. Um passado recente, mas que queria esquecer.

Queria apenas dormir para que o tempo passasse mais rápido, descansar e se recuperar para sair daquele hospital assim que o dia amanhecesse. Queria voltar pra casa e pensar no que faria agora. Precisava de novos planos. Novos objetivos, pois todos os antigos caíram por terra quando ouviu tudo o que ele tinha a lhe dizer.

Pois bem. Não ficaria parado no tempo. Ia dar a volta por cima.

"Talvez tenha sido melhor assim" tentou pensar, como se fosse um consolo para si mesmo. Era menos doloroso acreditar que tudo tinha acabado antes que os sentimentos fossem mais destrutivos.

Mas não era tão fácil. Amava Yuu. Admitia isso.

"Talvez tenha sido melhor assim" repetiu, para si mesmo, tentando apoiar-se mesmo enquanto algumas poucas lágrimas riscavam seu rosto pálido e demonstravam que talvez pensasse o contrário.

Amava-o, mas agora teria de esquecê-lo.

**Continua...**


	4. Frieza

**DO JEITO CERTO**

**Capítulo 4. Frieza**

Manhã.

O novo dia chegou sem grandes promessas para Uruha. Já estava vestido, sentado na cama esperando Kai, que insistira em buscá-lo, por mais que quisesse ir sozinho. Queria mesmo era sair daquele hospital, chegar em casa e tomar um banho pra tirar aquele cheiro de hospital do seu corpo, mas o médico relutou, dizendo que ainda estava muito fraco.

Tudo bem, não custaria nada obedecer ao médico. Já tinha feito besteira demais em um dia... embora talvez ninguém percebesse se saísse... será?

Saiu da cama, e foi até a porta, andando com um certo esforço, meio tonto. Não se importou pois sabia que era temporário. Abriu-a e quando olhou para os lados, acabou tendo uma surpresa.

_Yuu?!_

Para sua sorte, seus pensamentos não se materializaram em sua voz, senão teria atraído a atenção daquele do qual gostaria de esquecer. Recuou, voltando ao quarto e fechando a porta rapidamente para não ser percebido.

Então ele estava lá? Depois de tudo?

_Há quanto tempo?_ desejou saber. Kai tinha dito que ele o trouxera para o hospital. Será que estava ali desde aquela hora? Por que as mãos dele estavam enfaixadas?

Não dava pra saber... mas do jeito que o vira, Aoi parecia estar ali há horas. Será?

Não, não queria saber. Que se danasse. Qual diferença faria a essa altura?

_Droga, Kai... por que você não chega logo?_

Sem demora, arrependeu-se por ter pensado assim. Kai já tinha sido muito prestativo em estar lá enquanto dormia. Não podia exigir muito. Mas com Aoi do lado de fora... seria mais difícil.

Voltou a sentar-se na cama, simplesmente esperando, tentando telefonar mais uma vez para o amigo.

**Corredor.**

Aoi esperava, sentado na mesma poltrona onde se sentara quando tudo tinha começado. Tentava manter-se calmo, afinal Kouyou estava fora de perigo. Seus apelos foram atendidos, e seria eternamente grato aos céus, aos deuses, a Buda ou a Deus por isso.

Agora restava concentrar-se em ter o seu perdão. A parte mais difícil. Uruha não era do tipo que se esquecia. Tinha amor próprio.

Já pensara numa primeira forma de se aproximar assim que vira Kai saindo do quarto, dizendo que Kou preferia passar a noite sozinho, mas que o levaria pra casa no dia seguinte quando tivesse alta. Pedira ao amigo para que não viesse, para que ele mesmo pudesse levá-lo. Kai hesitou, mas logo foi convencido.

Era um plano arriscado, mas com resultados iniciais absolutamente seguros. Obviamente Kouyou não iria querer ficar no hospital e aceitaria ao menos que Aoi se responsabilizasse e assinasse a sua saída. Isso o obrigaria a passar alguns minutos ao seu lado, e talvez nesse tempo pudessem ter uma conversa.

Bem, não esperava que fosse uma conversa fácil... mas era um começo.

Olhou para o lado, percebendo o médico entrar no quarto. Estava quase na hora.

Aproximou-se da porta, em silêncio para não ser percebido. Viu seu namorado sentado na cama, falando com o homem do jaleco.

– E então, Takashima-san... e o seu amigo? Conseguiu falar com ele?

– Ie... ele não atende o celular. Não entendo...

– Bom, sem acompanhante eu não posso autorizar a sua alta.

– Mas...

– Bem, acho que podemos resolver isso. De acordo com a sua ficha, o senhor tem dois acompanhantes. Um deles está lá fora... – analisou sua prancheta, um gesto imediato ao ver a expressão consternada de seu paciente. – Shiroyama Yuu... conhece?

– Sim, conheço, mas... – viu-o balançar a cabeça numa negativa - Não, isso não é possível. Ele não pode ser meu acompanhante.

– Aqui consta que foi ele quem te trouxe pra cá. – disse, erguendo os olhos, deixando a prancheta de lado – Takashima-san... não posso te deixar sair sozinho. Ainda está muito fraco e há o risco de se sentir mal.

– Estou ótimo, doutor. Estou me sentindo muito bem. Posso muito bem ir embora, e...

– Ie, negativo.

Viu Kou revirar os olhos, parecendo impaciente. Dava pra ver que ele queria ir embora dali de qualquer jeito. Por um momento, Aoi sentiu-se mal em tramar para impor sua presença, mas ao lembrar do mal que havia provocado, tudo pareceu fazer sentido. De qualquer modo, o pior mal já havia feito.

– Estou falando sério: está fraco, vai sentir enjôos fortes e sonolência. Vai precisar de cuidados por pelo menos um dia.

– Não tenho quem faça isso por mim. – explicou, parecendo triste e cansado. – Minha família está longe, meus amigos estão ocupados. Não posso contar com ninguém.

– Você pode contar comigo, Kou. – disse Aoi saindo de sua posição de espião, mas dando a impressão de que só havia chegado naquele momento. Não era o momento certo para a sua entrada, mas não tinha resistido ao que seu namorado dissera.

– Isso está completamente fora de questão, Aoi. – disse, fazendo com que o outro sentisse um frio na espinha. Ele nunca o chamaria assim. Era completamente impessoal.

– Bom... nesse caso só me resta pedir para que passe uma outra noite aqui internado.

– Mas... isso não é...

"Justo?", pensou Yuu. Realmente não era: sentia-se como um ditador que impõe tudo a todos, mas sabia que não havia outra alternativa. De qualquer modo, ele dependia disso.

– Onegai, Kouyou. Eu posso te levar pra casa. – interviu Yuu, novamente. – Prometo que vai ser só isso.

Viu-o revirar os olhos novamente, suspirando como se estivesse frente a uma decisão impossível. E os segundos de silêncio que vieram antes de sua resposta pareceram eternos.

A eternidade para ouvir apenas uma palavra.

– OK.

"OK? OK o quê? Que tipo de resposta era aquela?"

– Obrigado, doutor. Já que não me deixou alternativas, vou com ele mesmo. – o desprezo em seu tom de voz foi quase palpável, tanto que fez Yuu se arrepiar. Mas não disse nada. Apenas viu-o descer da cama, onde estava sentado, estendendo a mão para o médico, em agradecimento e sair pela porta, sem esperá-lo.

A Aoi, restou apenas assinar rapidamente os papéis que dariam alta ao namorado e agradecer ao médico que o atendera, mais desajeitado ainda. Não podia deixar que Uruha se afastasse dessa forma. Ficara alarmado com o que ouviu, e com isso tinha um bom pretexto além da verdade para estar ao seu lado.

– Uru... Uru, espera! Onde você vai? – já estavam no estacionamento, seu namorado andava rápido e estava muitos passos a frente, de modo que teve de quase correr para alcançá-lo.

– Eu dependia de você pra sair do hospital. Agora que já estou fora dele, não preciso mais de você.

– Mas... não ouviu o que o doutor disse? Não pode ficar sozinho por aí!

– Estar com você e estar sozinho é a mesma coisa, Aoi. – sua voz era fria, sem emoção como se aquela fosse uma conversa comum e não a primeira depois de uma grande briga. Continuou andando, sem olhar para trás. Uma atitude que deixou Yuu perplexo, mas não sem ação: continuou atrás dele.

– Mas, Kou... pra onde você vai? – perguntou, sem ceder a sua perplexidade.

– Não interessa.

– A porta do seu apartamento ainda não foi consertada. – arriscou, querendo dele alguma resposta.

– Nada que um chaveiro não possa resolver.

– Não... é que... eu arrebentei a porta, Uru... a porta, literalmente.

Uruha parou, como se tivesse ficado paralisado. Aoi também estacou, mas foi um ato instintivo. Não um ato negativo pois estava satisfeito por conseguir uma resposta. Mas a satisfação durou até vê-lo girando nos calcanhares e encarando-o com um olhar iluminado por algo semelhante ao ódio: totalmente o oposto dos olhares doces que lhe eram mais comuns.

E isso o amedrontou.

– Foi a única forma que encontrei pra te tirar de lá. – explicou, tentando não deixá-lo mais alterado, e levantou as mãos enfaixadas, como se quisesse ilustrar seus atos.

– Gomen, Aoi. Lamento que tenha se machucado por minha causa. Eu pago a conta da clínica... o que gastou comigo e com as suas mãos.

– Não estou falando de dinheiro, Uru. Não é isso o que quero de você.

– E o que quer então? Uma noite? – foi direto ao assunto, sem parecer se abalar com as próprias palavras. – Quer me foder, não é isso?

Os olhos de Aoi ficaram arregalados, impressionado com o que seu namorado falava.

– Kou...! O... o que está dizendo?! Como pode pensar isso!?

– Só estou dizendo a verdade. Não é isso que eu sou? Belas pernas, um rabo delicioso... uma boa foda? Não é isso que eu sou? Por acaso não é isso o que vê?

Houve um momento de silêncio. Alguns segundos, menos que um minuto mas que pareceram eternos para Aoi, que encarava os olhos frios e as palavras sem emoção da pessoa que mais amava no mundo. Lágrimas escorreram por sua face, ferido por saber que magoara a última pessoa que desejaria fazer isso na vida, e ainda por vê-lo ferir a si mesmo, tomando palavras absurdas como verdade.

E não eram verdades. De modo algum! Amava Uruha. Amava muito, demais! Amava tudo: manias, tiques, sorrisos, olhares e gestos.

– Quando te olho, eu vejo a pessoa que eu amo. – disse, sincero e louco para fazer com que ele esquecesse tudo o que acontecera.

– Você tem um jeito estranho de amar, Yuu.

Uruha virou-se, e voltou a andar, deixando-o para trás, certo de que a frieza de suas palavras era a atitude mais certa.

**Continua...**


	5. Imposição

**DO JEITO CERTO**

**Capítulo 5. Imposição**

Aoi, desolado, acompanhou-o com os olhos, sem parecer ter forças para ir atrás dele, mesmo que estivesse desesperado para fazer isso. Uma letargia que durou até ver que seus passos, antes firmes agora eram incertos, fazendo-o cambalear. Despertado subitamente, correu até ele, segurando-o e impedindo que caísse.

– O que está sentindo? – perguntou, alarmado.

– Não estou sentindo nada. Estou ótimo.

– Não é o que parece. Vem comigo.

– Me solta! – empurrou-o, tentando desvencilhar-se. Aoi chegou a soltá-lo, por breves segundos, mas logo fechou as mãos em seus braços, segurando-o novamente.

– Se eu te soltar, vai acabar caindo. O médico disse que estava fraco, não pode ficar andando por aí desse jeito.

– Isso não é um problema seu. – protestou.

– Você quem pensa. Vamos.

– Não vou a lugar nenhum com você.

– Certo, então me desculpe por isso.

Uruha nem teve tempo de pensar em reagir. Logo sentiu que seus pés não tocavam mais o chão. Os braços firmes de Aoi ergueram-no, colocando-o em seu ombro.

– EI! Me solta!

Seus protestos foram solenemente ignorados pelo outro, que o levava sem parecer se importar com os socos de punho fechado dados em suas costas. Seus passos eram tão rápidos quanto o peso que carregava permitia. Sentia um pouco de dor nas mãos enfaixadas, mas não era quase nada. Nem deu atenção a essa sensação por julgar que tinha algo bem mais importante a fazer. Ficou em silêncio, apenas sentindo o impacto dos golpes e ouvindo seus protestos raivosos: a única reação que ele poderia ter naquele momento.

Tentou conter um sorrisinho malicioso para não despertar ainda mais a ira de seu namorado. Torcia também para que ele não o acusasse de seqüestro depois. O que ia fazer certamente merecia.

Abriu o carro sem soltá-lo. colocou-o dentro pelo lado do motorista mesmo, empurrando-o para o banco do passageiro, tratando de entrar e rapidamente travar as portas, impedindo-o de tentar sair. Deu a partida no veículo, saindo do estacionamento.

– O que você pensa que está fazendo?

– Eu assinei a sua alta e me responsabilizei por você. Vou fazer isso queira você ou não. – disse, firme, mas tentando parecer conciliador em oposição a irritação dele. – Pro seu apartamento não dá pra ir, então vamos pro meu.

– Não vou com você pra lugar nenhum, Aoi.

– Vai sim, por que não vou te deixar caindo por aí na rua.

– Eu estou bem! – falou alto, contestando o mais velho.

– Não está! – gritou Aoi, de volta e exasperado com a teimosia dele. - Ontem você quase morreu! Agora, acabou de sair do hospital e por pouco não desmaiou! Não vou esperar que mais alguma coisa ruim te aconteça. – fez uma pausa, acalmando-se e baixando o tom de voz. - A propósito, coloque o cinto de segurança, onegai.

Ouviu-o bufar, realmente aborrecido, certamente percebendo que não tinha saída. Ouviu também o clique do cinto de segurança sendo colocado. Aoi realmente precisou se conter para não deixar que sua satisfação ficasse evidente.

De soslaio, percebeu que Kouyou fechara os olhos. Assustou-se com isso, temendo que ele houvesse desmaiado, mas logo percebeu que não era isso. Aliviado com a constatação, guiou até seu apartamento, que ficava há apenas alguns quilômetros.

Ao chegarem, estacionou em sua vaga reservada do prédio. Saiu do carro rapidamente e abriu a porta para ele, antes que Uruha tivesse tempo de pensar em fugir. Logo inclinou-se para ajudá-lo a descer, prevendo que teria de carregá-lo novamente, mas viu-o lutar para desvencilhar-se, recusando os seus braços. Teimosia pura. Certamente não estava contente com aquela idéia do apartamento.

– Quer que eu te carregue até lá? Eu posso fazer isso se quiser. – ofereceu, sendo solícito numa forma de lutar contra a fúria latente de Kouyou. Não houve ironia de sua parte, por mais que aquela situação fosse engraçada.

Uruha recusou, e desceu do carro, de má vontade. Aoi apenas observou-o, percebendo qualquer sinal de que fosse necessário ajudá-lo. Andava ao seu lado, contendo-se para não segurá-lo ou abraçá-lo como era de sua vontade. Tocá-lo seria pior, e naquele momento precisava ganhar um pouco de sua confiança para poder cuidar dele.

Quando entraram no elevador, o silêncio tornou-se mais incômodo. um clima péssimo, ainda mais quando eram capazes de lembrar que aquele era um lugar especial. Nunca conseguiram ficar um longe do outro quando estavam em elevadores, sempre estavam grudados um ao outro ou quase levando esse embalo para as vias de fato... e Aoi queria muito que aquilo não fosse uma exceção. Queria ao menos senti-lo em seus braços, mas não podia. Não queria irritá-lo. Sabia que cometera erros demais com seu namorado e não pretendia piorar tudo.

Chegando ao andar, saíram do elevador. Aoi indo atrás do namorado, tentando evitar surpresas. Parado ao seu lado, destrancou a porta, atento a qualquer movimento dele. Percebeu-o hesitante para dar um passo a frente e entrar, e quis empurrá-lo, mas um simples olhar seu, ameaçador foi o suficiente para recuar.

Entraram. Sem demora, Aoi trancou a porta novamente e olhou para Uruha esperando dele alguma reação, mas ele estava simplesmente parado, olhando para algum ponto fixo, parecendo distraído.

– O que você quer, Kouyou?

– Quero ir embora.

– Isso eu não posso deixar que faça. Sei que não quer me ver, mas é só por hoje, eu prometo. Se estiver melhor amanhã, não precisa mais olhar pra minha cara se não quiser.

– OK. – suspirou, descontente.

– Ótimo... por que não toma um banho? Vai se sentir melhor... enquanto isso eu preparo alguma coisa pra você comer.

– Não estou com fome. – tentou recusar o oferecimento, não querendo qualquer coisa que viesse dele mais que o estritamente necessário.

– Aposto que não comeu nada hoje. Está muito fraco, Kou... se ficar de estômago vazio vai ser pior. – explicou, olhando para os seus olhos, tentando não se deixar abalar por aquele olhar frio e triste do rapaz loiro. – Bem, sabe onde estão as suas roupas, conhece isso aqui melhor que eu mesmo, então... fique a vontade.

Saiu de perto dele, rapidamente antes que a tentação de agarrá-lo fosse mais forte, indo para a cozinha para preparar-lhe algo, deixando Kouyou sozinho na sala, sem muito o que fazer a não ser acatar a sugestão.

Sim, acatar. Andando a passos lentos e quase inaudíveis foi até o quarto. Contemplou o lugar por breves segundos, lembrando-se de noites anteriores que passaram ali... amaldiçoando-se por sua memória afetiva ainda ser tão forte, ignorando tudo o que acontecera há pouco mais que 24 horas.

Condenando-se, foi até o armário. Em uma gaveta encontrou suas roupas: não muitas, apenas o suficiente para duas ou três noites que costumava passar ali durante a semana, naqueles momentos em que Yuu fazia uma cara de criança e pedia para que ficasse.

Suspirou, tentando esquecer, indo para o banheiro. Talvez realmente o banho pudesse fazê-lo sentir-se melhor.

Tirou a roupa que vestia, entrou no Box e abriu o chuveiro, deixando que o jato de água morna o atingisse, aliviando todo o cansaço e a sensação ruim, e levando também as lágrimas que escaparam, furtivas e imperceptíveis.

Enquanto isso, Yuu continuava na cozinha, ponderando sobre o que era melhor preparar: uma sopa, que seria algo leve, ou um sanduíche, pouco mais substancial. Optou pelos dois. Não seria por falta de escolha.

Respirou fundo, após preparar o recheio do lanche. Sentia-se mal. Nada físico nem nada que alguém pudesse ajudá-lo. Era particular. Arrependimento, preocupação. Estava preocupado com Uruha. Sentia-se nervoso. Era o culpado por aquela situação e ninguém precisava lembrá-lo disso.

Agora tinha uma chance. Mínima, de apenas uma noite, mas ainda assim uma chance. E precisava fazê-la valer. Precisava tê-lo de volta.

Era tudo ou nada.


	6. Desesperança

**DO JEITO CERTO**

**Capítulo 6. Desesperança**

Quinze minutos. Foi esse o tempo que Aoi deu a si mesmo para deixá-lo sozinho. O tempo de pegar sua roupa no armário e tomar o banho tranqüilamente. Mais do que isso e já teria com o que se preocupar. Foram minutos que esperou com ansiedade, preocupado com seu estado, e devidamente controlados pelo relógio de pulso e pelo outro de parede.

Dezesseis minutos: um a mais que o combinado, e nada de Uruha. Pois bem. Hora de saber o que estava acontecendo.

Já estava indo ao banheiro quando o viu saindo. Cabelos molhados, regata branca e calça de moleton. As roupas que Uruha mais gostava e com as quais sentia-se mais confortável. Também eram aquelas que Aoi mais gostava de vê-lo vestido. Poderia ficar um bom tempo ali, apenas admirando-o, sem que ele se desse conta, se não fosse o fato de vê-lo cambalear, assim como no estacionamento. Imediatamente correu até ele.

– Não foi nada. – Kouyou adiantou, impaciente com aquela aproximação.

– Melhor não arriscar. – respondeu o mais velho, enquanto num movimento rápido tomou-o em seus braços. Sentiu-o protestar, debatendo-se um pouco, resmungando algumas palavras malcriadas, mas nada que o abalasse.

O destino foi o quarto. Aoi deixou-o na cama, delicadamente. A expressão de Uruha não foi das mais felizes. Parecia desconfiado, descontente. Sentiu a respiração dele se alterar e seus olhos raivosos o deixaram intimidado: sabia o que ele estava pensando... e de modo algum era isso.

– Você precisa descansar, Kou. É melhor que fique deitado. - explicou, querendo tirar dele aqueles pensamentos. - O que está sentindo? Tontura? – esperou uma resposta que não veio. - Sua pressão deve estar baixa, de novo. Já volto.

Afastou-se, saindo do quarto e indo para a cozinha, voltando com uma bandeja que deixou sobre a cama para que Uruha pudesse se servir. Nela, havia uma tigela com sopa, um prato com sanduíche e uma caneca de café preto.

– Eu não sabia o que ia preferir, então fiz os dois. - disse, atento a expressão surpresa de Kouyou.

Sim, surpresa. Viu-o ficar em silêncio, como quem não entende o que está acontecendo. Não foi algo que durou muito, mas o suficiente para temer sua reação.

– Isso não está certo. - ele disse, por fim. – Não está certo. Eu não devia estar aqui.

Girou as pernas, preparando-se para levantar, mas Aoi não deixou, segurando seus ombros, delicadamente para não machucá-lo ou assustá-lo.

– Do que está falando?

– Eu não deveria estar aqui. - repetiu, sério. - O seu apartamento é o último lugar onde eu deveria estar, e você não devia cuidar de mim depois de tudo que aconteceu, sabe disso. Não precisa ter esse trabalho comigo. Não sou uma obrigação sua.

– Esse apartamento é tão seu quanto meu, Kou. - disse, olhando-o nos olhos, com toda a sinceridade e calma do mundo, mas também tão sério quanto ele - Sempre teve liberdade pra entrar aqui quando bem quisesse. E cuidar de você nunca foi trabalho ou obrigação. E nem pense em sair dessa cama, porque não vou deixar que saia por aí nesse estado!

Aoi quase riu com o nervosismo, mas manteve a expressão serena. Não podia se dar ao luxo de errar novamente, ou o perderia de vez. E não podia viver sem Uruha. Precisava dessa chance.

– Sei que está incomodado com essa situação, mas é só por hoje. Amanhã, quando estiver melhor, não vou te impedir de sair, mas agora não. – balançou a cabeça. – Prometo que não vou te incomodar, nem vai perceber que estou aqui. Pode me pedir qualquer coisa. Faço o que você quiser.

– Não me toque. – sua voz saiu quase como um sussurro.

– Hã? O que disse?

– Você disse que eu podia pedir qualquer coisa. Eu não quero que toque em mim,_onegai._

Foi quando o moreno percebeu que ainda o segurava pelos braços. Não era um gesto brusco, nem estava usando força, mas ainda assim era um toque. Uma proximidade que Kouyou recusava. E nem podia estranhar essa atitude. Muito menos recusar o pedido.

– _Hai_, como quiser. – soltou-o, afastando-se um pouco, parecendo constrangido e meneou a cabeça, como uma pequena reverência. - _Gomen_. Não vou mais te incomodar... mas coma um pouco, _onegai_. Coma os dois se quiser. – pegou o controle remoto que estava na mesinha ao lado e entregou a ele – Se quiser assistir TV, aqui está. – levantou-se da cama e recuou, mas ainda olhando para Uruha. – Com licença.

Saiu, deixando a porta encostada. Foi para o sofá e lá deixou-se cair. Fechou os olhos, respirou fundo, tentando absorver tudo aquilo e pensar num modo de administrar aquela situação. Não esperava que fosse fácil, afinal tinha-o magoado demais. Conseguir trazê-lo pra sua casa já fora um milagre, mas não o bastante.

E o tempo passava sem lhe dar chances a mais. Precisava de alguma idéia... qualquer coisa.

Tirou a jaqueta que vestia, levando a roupa às narinas e cheirando o tecido: o perfume de Uruha... ficou na roupa quando o pegara no colo para levá-lo ao quarto. E com o perfume veio o riso. O primeiro desde que tudo acontecera.

Certo, um riso solitário, mas ainda assim significava alguma coisa. Teria mais graça se aquilo fosse uma briguinha passageira e aquela teimosia de Kouyou pudesse ser lembrada como algo semelhante a uma piada mais tarde.

Mas não era. Ele estava muito ferido. Ver o brilho triste em seus olhos machucava mais do que ouvir as palavras ferinas que pudesse querer dizer. Sua frieza também. Kou era passional, e o fato de ser frio apenas servia para indicar o quanto tudo o afetara.

"Eu sou um idiota", pensou, entregando-se. Não procurava mais justificativas para as coisas más que dissera. Elas ficaram para trás quando viu-o jogado no chão do apartamento. No seu íntimo, sabia que ele não havia tentado se matar, nem tentado chamar a atenção. Era um ato inconseqüente, sim, mas acreditou nas palavras de Kai. Uruha só queria dormir.

Ainda assim, era o responsável. Era um idiota por ferir a pessoa que mais amava.

Suspirou, desesperançoso. Pegou o controle e ligou a TV da sala num volume baixo para não incomodá-lo. Não queria assistir nada, apenas para ter com o que se distrair. Saber que os minutos para aquele dia acabar se arrastavam, sem que viesse qualquer alternativa, apenas fazia tudo piorar. Mesmo que ainda fosse nove da manhã.

Seu perdão ou seu pesar era uma questão de horas.

**Quarto.**

Sentado na cama, tendo em sua frente a bandeja com comida intocada, Kouyou tentava entender como tudo aquilo tinha acontecido. Como tinha ido parar no quarto de Aoi?

Condenou-se por ter deixado que as coisas chegassem a aquele ponto, ainda que soubesse que nada do que pudesse fazer adiantaria muito. Ele era teimoso, e aquele mal estar deu-lhe o pretexto perfeito.

Restava então ser duro. Já tinha deixado bem claro que não queria estar ali, mas nada que parecesse ter surtido muito efeito. O mais velho já tinha sido bastante categórico com suas intenções ao carregá-lo à força para o carro. Fraco do jeito que estava, não havia nem forma de discutir.

Resignou-se: não tinha outra alternativa a não ser passar a noite no apartamento de Yuu.

Olhou para a bandeja. A sopa estava fumegante assim como o café, o sanduíche tinha uma boa aparência. Aoi teve cuidado quando preparou tudo aquilo. Não podia negar que ele realmente parecia preocupado: o problema eram os motivos dessa preocupação. Estava na cara que ele apenas sentia culpa pelo que tinha acontecido e queria apenas se retratar e fazer a sua parte.

Tudo bem. Se essa era a intenção, não ia ofendê-lo ou frustrar os planos. Mas não ia passar disso. Era só uma noite: depois poderia voltar para sua casa e seguir com a vida.

Mas ainda lhe parecia duro demais acreditar que tudo tinha acabado daquela forma. Tudo lhe fazia crer que era uma história séria... mas Aoi fora enfático ao dizer que era apenas uma ilusão quando dissera aquelas palavras.

Uma pena que fosse apenas sexo para ele, porque agora sentia-se usado. Não houve avisos, envolvera-se por Yuu, criara sentimentos: amava-o. Acreditava que Yuu o amava também.

Ilusão.

Riu-se por ter caído numa armadilha daquelas. Uma reação estranha, já que estava triste, decepcionado... mas que fazia algum sentido. Era melhor rir do que chorar, e talvez já tivesse esgotado a sua cota de lágrimas, ainda mais por quem não as merecia.

Olhou novamente para a bandeja. Não podia ignorar o capricho dele. Eram coisas que gostava de comer. Aoi teve o cuidado de lembrar quais eram as suas preferências. Se não soubesse da verdade, poderia até acreditar que era coisa de quem tinha afeto, coisas que apaixonados costumavam fazer normalmente... mas não havia mais sonho. Tudo aquilo era uma forma de expiar a culpa.

Forma de ser perdoado ou não, precisava comer. Se precisava estar recuperado para poder ir embora, assim o faria.

Primeiro, o café: franziu o rosto ao tomar um gole. Estava forte, bem do jeito que precisava quando sua pressão estava baixa.

Assim que se recuperou do gosto, mexeu a sopa com a colher. Era mais parecida com um creme. Leve, mas talvez o bastante para mantê-lo alimentado. Tomou uma colherada: o gosto era bom. Tempero na medida certa.

Pena que fosse apenas um sonho. Queria tanto que fosse verdade! Tanto!

Mas não era. Infelizmente, não era.


	7. Relembrar

**DO JEITO CERTO**

**Capítulo 7. Relembrar**

****Algum tempo se passou. Aoi não soube dizer o quanto, já que decidira não olhar mais para o relógio. Ainda estava jogado no sofá, olhando para a tela de Tv, sem o mínimo interesse. Estava apenas... pensando, o que não era muito comum.

Nada comum, pra dizer a verdade. Se pensasse com mais freqüência, não teria feito o que fez. Não teria ferido Kouyou, nem estaria naquela situação.

Bem, não tinha o direito de reclamar... tinha que se concentrar em consertar as coisas.

Estava tentando lembrar de tudo... do momento da briga, mas nada que ajudasse muito. Apenas tornava tudo pior, fazia-o parecer cada vez mais culpado.

Estavam de férias... finalmente! Tinham acabado de sair de uma turnê, e era tudo o que precisavam. Finalmente teriam descanso. Todos esperavam ansiosos por esse dia, e Kouyou não era uma exceção. Aquela seria a primeira noite em duas semanas, e pelo sorriso dele podia perceber que estava cheio de planos.

Lindo sorriso, aliás... riso de criança. Estava feliz por ter um tempo livre. As vezes estavam tão cansados no fim de um ensaio que mal conseguiam mais de que algumas palavras carinhosas. Agora, com essas duas semanas, poderiam se dar ao luxo de ficar juntos e esquecer que existia agenda e relógios. Aoi também estava louco para passar esses dias com Uruha.

Então, na primeira noite, resolveram comemorar. Foram a uma boate, podia parecer bobagem, mas apesar de cansados, ainda queriam se divertir um pouco. Queriam agir como pessoas comuns, e não celebridades e também se divertir como gente de sua idade. Depois disso teriam todo o descanso que quisessem... o problema foi que aquela festa não durou. Os planos terminaram de uma forma desastrosa. Nunca deviam ter esquecido que eram famosos, e que tinham milhares de fãs, a maioria garotas histéricas e desesperadas que buscavam bem mais que um simples autógrafo.

Estava tudo bem, os dois dançando na pista, a música dominando o corpo e as emoções de ambos. Yuu não podia tirar da memória a imagem de seu namorado, iluminado pelas luzes coloridas do lugar completamente entregue ao ritmo ditado por aquele som e sorrindo lascivo, num contraste com a sua carinha de criança, convidando-o para um beijo.

Claro que Aoi não ignorou esse convite, puxando-o delicadamente pela cintura e tomando seus lábios macios e sendo exigente ainda que não o machucasse. Quando afastou-se, quebrando o beijo, viu sua expressão descontente, um biquinho ao qual não costumava resistir. Na realidade, nunca se esforçara para resistir aos encantos dele. _"Vou pegar uma bebida pra nós" _disse-lhe, ao pé do ouvido em um tom de voz que ele pudesse escutar.

Afastou-se dele, indo até o balcão e pedindo os drinques. Sentado em um dos bancos e esperando, olhou para a pista. Kouyou continuava lá, no mesmo lugar, de olhos fechados, sentindo a música enquanto dançava. Sentimento era mesmo aquilo que o realçava e o definia. Kouyou era passional, embora não transparecesse para qualquer um. Ele realmente sentia: fosse a música, o trabalho, a amizade, a tristeza, o humor e o amor, especialmente o amor.

O problema, é que ele parecia ter um imã que atraia as pessoas a sua volta, e não necessariamente se dava conta disso. Não era por ser famoso. Sabia que mesmo se ele não tivesse a fama, ainda assim atrairia os olhares e o desejo alheio. Não condenaria ninguém por olhá-lo, afinal quem não ficaria encantado por aquele rapaz alto, de traços delicados, cabelos loiros e um sorriso inocente? Mas não impedia Aoi de se irritar com fato de as pessoas o cercarem de uma forma tão... invasiva.

Sim, porque bastou se afastar por poucos minutos para ver que Uruha estava sendo rondado. Homens, se aproximando aos poucos, lascivos, mas logo acabavam indo embora. Nessas horas, Yuu agradecia ao fato de serem famosos, caso contrário a recusa de Uruha não seria levada a sério e ele certamente seria violentamente atacado quando colocasse os pés pra fora da boate.

Mas a fama trazia inconvenientes graves. Fangirls loucas e obcecadas eram um exemplo disso. Uruha era um alvo fácil, não podia negar. Carente, gostava do assédio, tratando todas os fãs com carinho e dificilmente demonstrando impaciência ou cansaço. Assédio normal, obviamente, mas mesmo para aqueles mais afoitos ele mantinha o pacto de respeito, tentando fazer vista grossa para algumas loucuras... mas naquela noite foi impossível.

Tentando esquecer do cansaço, Aoi desviou os olhos para o balcão, esperando os drinques, e quando olhou novamente para a pista, deparou-se com a cena que o faria arrepender-se amargamente de suas atitudes. Uma garota enlaçando o pescoço de Uruha e grudada nos lábios dele. E Uruha, praticamente sem reação de sua parte, ainda com a boca grudada na dela. Talvez estivesse assustado demais pra esboçar qualquer coisa... mas Yuu não se deu conta disso naquele momento. Sentiu os olhos saltarem das órbitas, e o sangue ferver. Apenas uma palavra em sua mente.

_Traição._

Céus, como se arrependia por ter pensado nisso! Era um pensamento idiota e errado, mas que naquele momento parecia fazer todo o sentido. Seu namorado aceitando aquele oferecimento ridículo daquela fangirl louca! Isso era o que o ciúme dizia para si mesmo, como se fosse seu lado mal, um daqueles que pesavam nos ombros dos personagens de desenhos animados e contos de fadas. Só que o seu lado bom, ou simplesmente a racionalidade não se manifestaram naquele momento. Era visível que Uruha tinha ficado assustado e sem saber o que fazer naquele ataque. Era uma fã! Ele nunca faria nada que pudesse ferir os sentimentos daquela garota.

Mas era tarde demais para os pensamentos corretos. Não havia racionalidade ou lógica presentes nos seus atos. Enxergava apenas uma traição. E por isso a desastrosa seqüência de eventos acabou ocorrendo. A hora em que deixou e balcão e foi até eles e puxou Kouyou pelo braço, levando-o para um lugar mais reservado onde despejaria toda sua raiva sobre ele, exigindo explicações que não aceitava, mesmo sendo as certas e despejando acusações que feririam o loiro profundamente.

Palavras como "vadio," "traidor" e "puta" foram pronunciadas tão acidamente que tornavam o simples ato de recordar algo muito violento e que tiveram o mesmo efeito de uma agressão física para o namorado. Kouyou tentava argumentar, fazê-lo entender o óbvio e prender o choro, mas tudo isso parecia impossível.

_– Mas é claro que uma hora isso tinha que acontecer!- _havia um tom de ironia na sua voz, aliada ao inconformismo - _ Eu sabia! Ia ser mais cedo ou mais tarde! Me envolver com alguém como você só podia dar nisso!_

_– Como eu? – _Uruha tentava se controlar, e fazer com que ele entendesse o que acontecera. Sabia que com ele estando de cabeça quente não iria adiantar nada - _Do que está falando? _

_– Alguém que quer provocar todo mundo... que se oferece pra qualquer um! Eu não sou o bastante pra você, não é, Kouyou? Você quer o mundo inteiro também! Será que o mundo é suficiente pra você?_

_– Yuu...? - _disse seu nome, tentando assimilar aquelas palavras. Sua expressão já era de tristeza, como se pudesse prever o que estava por vir, mas ainda assim tentasse evitar aquilo, tentando não acreditar na veracidade das palavras más.

Talvez Kouyou já esperasse por alguma ofensa ou algo assim, mas não do jeito que foi. Não com toda aquela brutalidade. Agora podia perceber isso.

_– É! Isso mesmo! Daqui a pouco você vai se oferecer pro barman, pro segurança... pras amiguinhas daquela fangirl..._

_– Yuu! Eu nunca me ofereci pra ninguém! – _exclamou, já exasperado. Apesar de estar tentando se defender, parecia implorar por compreensão.

_– Hã? Como é que é? Nunca? Nunca mesmo_? – sua voz soou incrédula, e insuportavelmente irônica para depois tornar-se ácida_. – Você é um bêbado que não merece respeito... que quando dança fica se oferecendo como se fosse uma vadia qualquer._

_– Se eu sou um bêbado que se oferece como uma vadia qualquer, se sou tudo isso, por que ainda está comigo? – _tentou falar mais alto, defender-se. O problema é que não havia defesas para aquilo que ia ouvir. Nem defesa e nem resposta. 

_– Por que você é uma boa foda! – _rosnou_. _

Aquelas foram as palavras finais. Duras. Ácidas. Violentas. Poucas palavras, mas com um potencial de destruição imenso. As que mais poderiam ferir alguém como Kouyou, que era puro sentimento.

Naquele momento, hora da raiva, não dera atenção, mas agora que já havia esfriado a cabeça, lembrou-se da reação de Uruha. A palidez, as lágrimas que a esta altura já riscavam o seu rosto sem que pudessem ser paradas, dos olhos escuros que se arregalaram num misto de descrença e decepção. Muito pior que uma agressão física. Aoi sabia que aquilo ia machucá-lo. Tocou no ponto onde sabia que ia doer.

E alcançara seu objetivo. Cego pelo ciúme, queria apenas puni-lo por uma suposta traição. Uma traição que só existira em sua mente, porque agora que era capaz de enxergar isso, percebera o tamanho de sua burrada.

A cegueira o fez machucar a pessoa que mais amava no mundo.

Depois ainda foi embora, deixando-o sozinho, sem qualquer sombra de lucidez ou arrependimento. A compreensão de seus atos veio tarde demais, quando o estrago já estava feito, quando Uruha quase morrera.

_"Kami-sama... o que foi que eu fiz?"_ pensou, exasperado com seus atos, enterrando os rosto em suas mãos, num ato de desespero. Não podia ser perdoado. Não havia perdão para isso. A cada vez que se lembrava de suas palavras, de todos aqueles momentos, do rosto triste de Kouyou e do que quase acontecera depois da discussão, a sensação de culpa vinha de forma esmagadora. 

_"Ele tem toda a razão."_ pensou, tentando controlar a vontade de chorar. Não tinha o direito de chorar depois de tudo o que fizera... e sim de consertar a besteira que provocara.

_"Mas... mas como?"_

Decidiu tentar não pensar nisso, pelo menos não enquanto não estivesse tão nervoso. Não podia meter os pés pelas mãos outra vez. Já estava sendo castigado, e por mais que merecesse toda a rejeição, não queria piorar as coisas.

_"Será que ele está precisando de alguma coisa?" _pensou. Queria dar uma olhada nele, e precisava de um pretexto para entrar no quarto. Isso Aoi tinha: muitas perguntas sem resposta e inúmeras desculpas, afinal aquele quarto era seu. Poderia querer pegar algo que estivesse lá dentro... mas ainda preferia a verdade: sua preocupação com Uruha. "Será que já comeu? Está sentindo frio?"

Levantou-se do sofá, onde até então estava afundado há horas, afogando-se em pensamentos inúteis a respeito de culpa e em passos silenciosos, aproximou-se do quarto. A porta, que estava apenas encostada, não fez barulho quando foi aberta, revelando o que tanto queria ver: Kouyou estava deitado, em posição fetal, aparentemente dormindo, e a bandeja posta de lado.

Será que estava mesmo dormindo? Sua aproximação era segura? Não seria mal interpretada? Fosse como fosse, acabou entrando, controlando ao máximo o sim de seus passos. Aproximou-se da cama, lentamente, mas não foi percebido.

Sim, ele estava dormindo. A franja loira que caía sobre seu rosto escondia os olhos, mas sabia que era sono. Apostava que não tinha conseguido dormir no hospital. Pelo menos não um sono decente, que o fizesse descansar. Aquele era o repouso ao qual o médico se referira e esperava que depois disso Uruha pudesse se sentir melhor.

Olhou para a bandeja, posta pouco ao lado, longe de seus braços. Estava vazia. Nos pratos, apenas os restos dos alimentos. Não pode conter um sorriso em perceber que seus cuidados não foram recusados.

Sentou-se no chão, ao lado da cama, ficando da altura certa para contemplá-lo. O rosto ainda estava pálido, mas seu aspecto era bem melhor. A respiração era leve e tranqüila, mas perfeitamente audível devido ao silêncio. Parecia uma criança dormindo. Sim, Uruha tinha ares de menino desprotegido. Sua personalidade também era essa: dócil, carinhoso... as vezes inocente, apesar de engraçado e sacana. Mil faces, mil jeitos, e Aoi amava todas elas.

Não sabia como, mas não podia deixar que a situação ficasse daquele jeito. Amava-o demais para deixá-lo acreditar nas bobagens que dissera. Não era só sexo. Era amor! Estava ligado a ele de tal forma que não sabia mais como era ficar sem Kouyou. Não conseguiria viver sem o seu namorado, por que o loiro era tudo o de mais valioso que poderia ter.

Como poderia viver sem a sua doçura e o seu sarcasmo? E sem ver os seus olhos bonitos e preguiçosos quando acordavam juntos em um fim de semana? Sem sua voz manhosa e seu sorriso?

Não, não podia perdê-lo assim. Tinha de haver alguma solução. Tinha que fazer alguma coisa, qualquer coisa! A questão era que não podia perdê-lo sem ao menos lutar.

_"Eu vou lutar por você, Kou. Eu vou fazer tudo pra te merecer o seu amor."_ prometeu a ele e a si mesmo, enquanto arriscava o gesto mais íntimo desde que tudo aquilo começara: um carinho em seus cabelos. O primeiro toque, depois de tudo.

Furtivo. Silencioso. Roubado, mas ainda assim um toque. Um pretexto para lhe dar forças para o que viria a seguir.


	8. Vazio

**DO JEITO CERTO**

**Capítulo 8. Vazio**

Uruha olhava assustado para a bandeja que estava a sua frente: vazia. Sim, por mais que não quisesse comer, acabara praticamente devorando a comida que Aoi lhe trouxera. Tinha mais fome do que admitia, e aquilo contrariava o que queria demonstrar a ele.

Não queria os seus cuidados. Queria apenas ir embora. Estar ali, naquele apartamento, tão perto dele e das lembranças, só fazia tudo parecer ainda pior. E não queria mais pensar nisso.

Ainda doía lembrar, mas não tanto. A lembrança não vinha com o desespero dos primeiros momentos, algo que o surpreendeu, e sim com tristeza, resignação. Não era fácil lembrar daquelas palavras e descobrir que aquilo que julgara ser amor era apenas atração... química... sexo.

Sentia-se enojado. Usado. Teve raiva de seu corpo e de si mesmo. Era deprimente saber que não significara nada todos os dias que passaram juntos, todo o afeto que dedicou a ele... que não havia troca, que não era amado.

Tudo isso... por nada? Por algumas noites?

_- Você é uma boa foda! _– lembrou-se nitidamente, ouvido a voz áspera de Yuu ecoar dentro de sua mente, sobressaindo à música e ao alvoroço a volta deles, todos alheios, curtindo sua noite. Não queria lembrar, quis morrer quando ouvira aquilo, mas não adiantava fugir porque era a verdade.

A verdade deveria ser uma benção, não?

Sim, foi desse jeito que lhe ensinaram. A verdade era sempre o melhor caminho. Nem sempre era o mais agradável...

Afinal, quem gostaria de descobrir, que aquele a quem dedicara os melhores sentimentos na verdade não sentia nada? Quem, em sã consciência preferia ouvir que a sua presença e o seu amor não significavam coisa alguma?

Mas era o melhor. A verdade era o melhor caminho. Então, disse para si mesmo que tinha sido bom que acontecesse desse jeito... antes que o vínculo fosse maior.

"... como se já não fosse grande o bastante", pensou, amargurado.

Tudo aquilo que acontecera... ainda não tivera grande tempo para refletir, mas teria de fazê-lo, por mais doloroso que fosse. Tinha de pensar em muitas coisas, afinal mesmo depois de tudo ainda teria de encontrá-lo todos os dias, afinal tocavam na mesma banda.

Não queria mais ter de encontrá-lo. Até sairia da banda se fosse preciso, se tudo lhe parecesse doloroso demais, só que não podia. Tinha um contrato, e estava amarrado por ele. A "The GazettE" estava no topo, e uma saída poderia prejudicar a banda... e além disso, aquela era a sua vida. Então, precisava ser forte e fazer com que os freqüentes encontros com aquele ser se tornassem apenas situações casuais, onde seriam falsamente corteses e civilizados, fazendo apenas o que deveria ser feito.

Eram rituais que vinham após o luto sentimental... após a fossa e serviam para ajudar a cicatrizar as feridas. Deveria estar curtindo uma naquele momento, mas ele simplesmente não deixara. Tentou de todo modo se desvencilhar, mas foi impossível: Yuu usara a força, impedindo-o de fazer valer a sua vontade.

Seria cômico se fosse apenas uma briguinha. Poderia rir com aquela atitude dele em carregá-lo para o carro à força se não estivessem naquelas circunstâncias. Poderia considerar uma atitude meiga e que mostrava afeto, assim como os cuidados que o outro vinha tendo com sua saúde naquele dia. A preocupação que não parecia ser meramente burocrática... Yuu estava sendo gentil, atencioso, carinhoso. Até poderia pensar que havia algum afeto nas atitudes dele, que havia sentimentos ali. Seria tão bom se fosse verdade!

Mas não era. Simplesmente não era. Sua realidade não era bonita naquele momento, mas era tudo o que tinha. Não queria sonhar e se iludir de novo. A queda já fora muito alta e não precisava de outra.

Sim, era melhor colocar os pés no chão. Sonhar era bom, mas eram apenas sonhos.

_"Você é uma boa foda!"_

Foram essas palavras que ecoavam em sua mente, pronunciadas como mantras, que o acompanharam até que o seu corpo o fizesse mergulhar em um estado que não poderia definir.

Sono profundo ou torpor apenas?

Não sabia. Era como se estivesse simplesmente fora do ar, em um outro estágio de consciência, como se tudo a sua volta nublasse, mas mantivesse uma percepção mínima, sem conseguir distinguir sonho e realidade. Por isso ouviu passos, como se alguém andasse pelo quarto e que ficavam mais altos, como se ficassem mais próximos... sentiu seu corpo ser aquecido e um afago suave em seus cabelos.

Sensações boas...? Sim. Então provavelmente devia ser sonho... mas tudo bem que fossem. Não adiantava tentar escapar deles. Apesar disso, por um momento muito breve, realmente desejou que não fosse apenas isso. Quis que fosse real, acordar como se tudo aquilo que acontecera há horas fosse só um pesadelo... se fosse, queria desesperadamente acordar e descobrir que estava nos braços de Yuu, e que ele lhe beijaria a testa delicadamente e dissesse "tudo bem, já passou. Foi só um sonho ruim."

Mas foram pensamentos que não duraram. Seu desejo logo foi deixado para trás, na certeza inabalável da verdade nas palavras de Yuu e de que o afeto era algo distante demais. Inatingível. Algo que não merecia.

Tinha a consciência do quanto era inútil... e diante desse pensamento, descobriu que pelo menos ser um bom sexo era ao menos útil para alguém. Não era uma boa coisa a se pensar, e não queria isso pra si, mas tudo o que queria – alguém que o amasse, um pouco de afeto – pareceu apenas um item cobiçado, despertando um sentimento costumeiro em crianças: um garoto que deseja um brinquedo que todos os seus amiguinhos possuem, mas que nunca poderá ter, por falta de condições ou de méritos.

Queria apenas afeto, ter alguém ao seu lado. Seria pedir muito? Será que não merecia?

Talvez não. Quem sabe os deuses já achassem que tinha uma vida boa demais: dinheiro, sucesso... uma carreira e uma vida que todos invejavam.

Mas se era assim, por que nunca se sentiu completo? Por que a felicidade parecia ser tão fútil ou momentânea? Por que ela terminava tão rápido quanto um estalar de dedos?

Soava estranho pedir por afeto quando era seguido por uma legião de fãs? Não, talvez não. Não queria o afeto daquelas fangirls que a todo momento pareciam dispostas a tudo, mas mal sabiam o que estavam fazendo e mal prestavam atenção nas músicas. Queria alguém mais preocupado com os sentimentos do que com suas coxas ou sua maquiagem, sua fama.

Sentiu-se vazio. Sem alma. Sem motivos. Sem desejos. Apenas um corpo. Alguém que vive a esmo.

Suas forças se esvaíram à medida que tais pensamentos vinham à tona. Era a conclusão que não queria chegar: a de que seu maior medo se concretizara. Ser apenas um brinquedo. Um objeto qualquer. Descartável. Inútil.


	9. Cuidados

**DO JEITO CERTO**

**Capítulo 9. Cuidados**

Aoi continuava na mesma situação. Concentrado, tratava planejar e colocar em prática o que achava necessário para cuidar de Uruha: já tinha preparado uma nova bandeja com comida para quando ele acordasse, conferiu os remédios que poderiam ser úteis ter à mão, e vez ou outra, entrava no quarto para ver como ele estava.

Eram visitas com tempo marcado, cronometrado, cuja violação desse tempo, se percebida, poderia gerar ainda mais problemas... mas era tão difícil lembrar disso! Era tão difícil estar longe mesmo quando, na verdade estavam tão perto!

Certo, sabia que era sua culpa. Ninguém precisaria lembrá-lo disso. Tinha agora uma oportunidade e pretendia usá-la... mas o tempo era limitado. As horas se passavam e não tinha nenhum plano! A todo instante, sua mente trabalhava tentando encontrar uma alternativa para pedir-lhe desculpas, mas não tinha resultado. Sempre que vinha algo em sua cabeça, ouvia a voz de Kouyou rebatendo tudo que poderia lhe dizer.

_"Droga! Não tenho todo o tempo do mundo!"_ pensou, como se gritasse para si mesmo, desesperado com a perspectiva, cada vez mais real, de ver aquele dia terminar e ter de deixá-lo ir. Não queria perdê-lo! Não podia deixar que isso acontecesse sem fazer nada... sabia que se o quisesse de volta teria de lutar... mas por que tudo parecia tão difícil!?

Odiou-se por isso. Precisava tomar uma atitude, mas simplesmente não tinha idéia do que fazer!

Suspirou, sentindo-se idiota. Sentimento recorrente nas últimas horas e que não fazia questão de evitar ou reprimir.

Olhou para o relógio, calculando o tempo que faltava para vê-lo novamente. Estivera lá há menos de cinco minutos... bem, não estava mesmo dando atenção ao relógio... ao menos não para isso. Então, levantando do sofá, foi ao quarto, dando início ao mesmíssimo ritual: abrindo a porta sem fazer barulho, aproximando-se da cama a passos lentos, agachando ao lado da cama para ficar da sua altura, tocando-lhe a pele com o pretexto de perceber qual era a sua temperatura. Durante o toque, normalmente hesitava: medo de que ele acordasse, mas não conseguia resistir ao ímpeto de acarinhar seu rosto, nem que fosse por milésimos, apenas.

Ritual, que foi mudado durante aquela visita. Ao tocar em sua testa, sentiu que parecia quente. Alarmado, tocou o seu pescoço, deixando-o em dúvida. Então, imediatamente pegou o termômetro que estava em uma gaveta. Tirou o endredon que cobria Uruha apenas para levantar-lhe o braço. Teve receio de acordá-lo, ao fazer aquilo, mas não foi o caso. Ouviu-o apenas resmungar em resposta.

Aliás, ele não parecia dormir. Talvez semiconsciente, mas não dormindo. Sabia que não, pois o tempo que passavam juntos ensinou-o a ler cada sinal de seu corpo. Sua respiração era sensivelmente mais pesada que o normal, e a posição não era a que ele mais gostava. Não parecia confortável.

Em poucos instantes, Aoi tinha o resultado. Estava certo: febre.

Tudo bem, trinta e sete e meio não era exatamente febre, mas não deixava de ser motivo para ficar preocupado, certo? O médico já havia falado sobre essa possibilidade, então não era nenhuma surpresa. Tinha o que precisava em casa, então torcia apenas para que não ficasse mais alta.

Cobriu-o novamente, aproveitando o gesto para tocar em seus cabelos. Uruha não reagiu, parecendo não sentir o toque. Aoi mordeu o lábio inferior, num misto de alívio e reprovação. Ao mesmo tempo que não queria que a sua presença fosse percebida, também desejava que ele sentisse a carícia. Na verdade, seu desejo era poder cuidar de Kouyou sem ter de fazer isso em segredo. Não queria ter de esconder seus gestos de carinho para com o loiro, mas não podia reclamar de nada. Precisava ser realista.

Aliás, nem era hora de pensar nisso e sim de fazer com que ele ficasse o mais confortável possível. Fazê-lo melhorar. Tudo o mais deveria ficar para depois. Mesmo que isso incluísse ignorar seus sentimentos.

Tudo bem. Não conseguia pensar no que dizer a ele, mesmo. Talvez fosse melhor se concentrar em algo mais produtivo.

Sentou-se no chão, pronto para ficar mais perto dele. Aquela febre tornou-se um pretexto para ficar por perto, embora trinta e sete graus e meio não fosse algo com o qual pessoas normalmente se preocupariam. Não importava: era de Uruha que estava falando, do seu namorado. É claro que tinha de se preocupar. Quem não se preocuparia com a pessoa que amava?

Viu a febre aumentar em pouco tempo. Não que os sinais fossem tão perceptíveis, mas para Aoi tudo parecia um alarde. A respiração alterada ainda que minimamente, o rosto levemente corado, o fato de mover-se, como se estivesse desconfortável, comprovando sua tese de que Kouyou não estava exatamente dormindo. E de fato, no fim teve com o que se alarmar: após quase meia hora o termômetro passou a indicar trinta e nove graus.

Alarme talvez não fosse a palavra certa. Talvez o melhor a dizer fosse "desespero". Uruha ainda estava semiconsciente, e isso não tornava as coisas exatamente mais fáceis. Estava preocupado demais, mesmo que aquilo tivesse sido previsível. Imediatamente, preparou compressas, colocando uma delas sobre sua testa, vendo-o agitar-se, mexendo a cabeça, franzindo o rosto, contorcendo-o numa expressão dolorosa, gemendo e pronunciando palavras desconexas em delírios, respirando pesadamente.

Dor? Seria mesmo isso que Kou estava sentindo? Não podia ser! Desse jeito não podia cuidar dele sozinho. Claro que se isso acontecesse, levaria-o de novo ao hospital. Não ia deixá-lo sentindo dor. Não o deixaria sentir-se pior que aquilo.

– Shhh... calma. – sussurrou para o mais novo enquanto segurava delicadamente seus ombros, como se apenas quisesse indicar sua presença. – Eu vou cuidar de você... vai ficar tudo bem.

Enquanto lhe dizia essas palavras, acariciava levemente a sua pele, querendo que o toque o acalmasse. De tanto tê-lo em seus braços, sabia que esse tipo de carinho era a melhor forma de fazê-lo relaxar, e quase dormir, como uma criança. Sabia que não podia fazer muito, e que talvez acabasse errando e pagando um preço muito alto por isso, pois estava ultrapassando os limites... mas como podia pensar em limites numa hora daquelas? Se queria cuidar dele, precisava tocá-lo. Por mais que quisesse tocá-lo, e que a febre lhe desse o pretexto perfeito, sequer teve tempo de pensar nisso. A perspectiva de Uruha adoecer, justamente logo depois de sair do hospital só o fazia ficar mais apavorado. A saúde de Kouyou certamente já estava fragilizada, e claro que a febre só faria tudo piorar.

– Não... na..não fiz... o-onega-gai. – ouvia-o dizer, em meio a murmúrios que não podia indentificar. – Me ouve... Yuu...onegai.

O pouco que ouvia foi o suficiente para Aoi se desesperar. Kouyou estava delirando sobre aquela noite, sobre tudo o que acontecera. Eram os seus pensamentos e o seu desespero sendo revelados para um Yuu que mal sabia o que fazer diante daquilo.

– P-por que? P-por que está fa-fazendo isso? – ofegou, apertando os olhos como se estivesse sentindo uma dor lancinante. – Eu não... fiz nada. Eu nunca... fiz...

Com lágrimas nos olhos, e sem resistir a aquilo que mais parecia ser um apelo, subiu na cama e ergueu-lhe o corpo, colocando-o junto ao peito como se o aconchegasse, como se ele fosse uma criança pequena. Em seus braços, sentiu-o trêmulo, sem saber se era frio ou arquejos de dor, em meio aos delírios, e apertou-o contra si, numa tentativa de aquecê-lo ou consolá-lo.

_"Kami! O que eu faço?!"_ pensou, desesperado com aquela situação. Sentia naquele contato entre os corpos, a pele quente. Kouyou estava ardendo em febre. Certamente a temperatura tinha aumentado.

Sem saber muito bem do que fazer, lembrou-se de que tinha feito chá. Então, correu para a cozinha, trazendo uma caneca e um antitérmico cujo comprimido foi dissolvido no líquido. Então sentando ao seu lado, levantou-lhe o corpo, colocando-o novamente aconchegado em seu peito. Com um movimento cuidadoso, pegou a caneca, levando-a próxima aos lábios de Uruha, virando-a de leve, tentando fazê-lo beber o chá. Viu-o sorver um pouco do líquido, gemendo em reprovação, tossindo e virando a cabeça, recusando.

– Onegai, Kou... vamos, só mais um pouco. – disse-lhe, em voz baixa, insistindo. – Mais um pouquinho...

Repetiu o processo várias vezes, até que a caneca estivesse quase vazia, sem tomar conhecimento do cansaço do braço que sustentava o corpo quase inerte do namorado. Colocou-o de volta ao criado mudo, enquanto delicadamente, deitava Uruha na cama, para que assim ele ficasse mais confortável. Em seguida, trocando a compressa, colocando-lhe outra sobre a testa, esperando que agora ele pudesse começar a melhorar.

Não soube quanto tempo se passou entre chás e trocas de compressas, porque mesmo tendo-o marcado no relógio, ele parecia mais lento do que o de costume, mas o organismo de Kouyou começou a reagir. Não que tivesse ficado menos agitado, mas havia começado a suar. A pele estava ficando úmida, e seus movimentos pareciam querer retirar as cobertas, jogando-as no chão, algo que Yuu não permitiu.

Percebendo a camisa de Uruha molhada pelo suor, resolveu trocá-lo. Pegando uma outra peça dele no guarda-roupa, sentou-se na cama e retirou o endredon, levantando seus braços com cuidado para tirar a que vestia, revelando seu corpo esguio que não ficou muito tempo exposto. Logo, Aoi levantou-o vestindo-o com a roupa limpa e seca, tendo cuidado para não incomodá-lo. Sem demora, terminou de vesti-lo, e o plano era deitá-lo novamente, para que pudesse sentir-se confortável... mas tê-lo aninhado em seus braços despertou seu instinto de proteção.

Uma sensação muito familiar e que não pôde conter naquele momento. Yuu tinha a nítida impressão de que ninava uma criança... e Kouyou parecia tão frágil! Seu rosto pálido e delicado tinha um ar pueril típico das pinturas antigas e clássicas. Logo Aoi perdeu-se em devaneios, admirando a beleza dos traços de seu namorado, olhando-o com devoção, sentindo o cheiro de sua pele e acariciando seus cabelos, também úmidos pelo suor recente, mas que ainda conservavam o aroma do xampu que usara.

Sua respiração estava mais calma, ficando mais leve, pouco a pouco. Sua agitação também foi diminuindo, e os delírios cessando, dando vez ao cansaço físico. Uruha devia estar exausto... e certamente se conseguisse dormir, dormiria profundamente, sem hora marcada pra acordar.

Sabia que agora era hora de deixá-lo, mas não resistiu a chance de tê-lo por um pouco mais de tempo em seus braços. Talvez aquela fosse a ultima vez que teria tal oportunidade... e por mais que estivesse desesperado para ter o seu perdão, ainda era realista.

Então, como se aquilo fosse a preparação de uma despedida, abraçou-o, encostando seu rosto no dele, afastando um pouco os cabelos cor de mel de seus olhos, beijando sua face de leve antes de deitá-lo novamente.

Ajeitou-lhe o corpo, deitando-o de lado e cobrindo-o com o endredon.

Sentou-se no chão, ficando da sua altura, seu rosto ainda bem próximo ao de Uruha. Contemplando-o, admirando-o.

Aproximando-se ainda mais, sussurrou em seu ouvido as palavras que há tempo deveria ter dito, mas que o orgulho e a vergonha esconderam.

Palavras que deveriam ter sido pronunciadas em voz alta, para que Kouyou jamais duvidasse.

– Ai shiteru, Kou. _Itsumademo aisuru._

_Agora, deveria enfrentar de frente qualquer coisa que acontecesse, aceitando sua responsabilidade: fosse a respeito de um fim ou de um recomeço._


	10. Delírio?

**DO JEITO CERTO**

**Capítulo 10. Delírio?**

A consciência veio sem pressa para Uruha. Sentindo-se aquecido, e confortável, mexeu um pouco a cabeça, parecendo sem vontade de acordar mas cedendo à vontade de seu corpo. Abriu os olhos lentamente, tomando conhecimento da pouca luz que havia no quarto. Nada que ofuscasse sua visão e pudesse cegá-lo, como acontecera no hospital, e agradecera mentalmente por isso.

Aliás, surpreendentemente havia dormido bem. Quer dizer, apesar de tudo: o cansaço que sentia, o mal estar, a presença imposta de Aoi. Ele realmente estava se esforçando, não podia negar. Tanto que já se sentia melhor, apenas a cabeça ainda parecia pesada – nada comparado a como se sentia há pouco - e talvez já pudesse ir embora.

Estranho ainda era ter sonhado. Quer dizer, ouviu palavras bonitas, sentiu que alguém o aquecia, lhe fazia carinho, e ter aquilo nem que fosse por alguns minutos pareceu muito confortante. Com certeza isso era um sonho, e mesmo sabendo que era um delírio seu, entregou-se, relaxando com a carícia, sentindo os pensamentos ruins indo embora enquanto o cansaço o fazia esquecer aos poucos do que estava acontecendo. Mais estranho ainda era ouvir tudo isso na voz de Aoi. Mais uma coisa que lhe dava a certeza de que só podia mesmo ser um sonho.

Quis mexer-se, sentar para descobrir que horas eram e coisas do gênero, mas o ímpeto foi interrompido ao sentir algo prendendo a sua mão. Sem saber o que era aquilo, virou o rosto para o lado e descobriu Yuu, sentado no chão com a cabeça apoiada na cama e segurando a sua mão. Parecia dormir, ou apenas cochilando como se estivesse em alerta, pronto para pular dali a qualquer momento.

Ver aquela cena o surpreendeu. Queria mexer os dedos, sair dali, mas seu sono parecia tão leve que um movimento mínimo de sua parte poderia acordá-lo. A posição de Yuu era extremamente desconfortável, mas ele parecia estar ali há horas.

Será?

As perguntas vinham em sua mente, sem parecerem ter respostas plausíveis ou razoáveis. Na verdade, nada do que poderia pensar se encaixava em sua realidade. Claro que era sonho. Yuu nunca diria nada daquele gênero. Nunca mesmo... só que por mais que a razão lhe dissesse que era impossível, algo parecia contrário.

Aquele toque em seus cabelos, um beijo em seu rosto... tudo parecia tão... real.

Seria? Seria mesmo? Não poderia ser sua imaginação pregando uma peça? Não poderia ser o seu desejo fazendo aquilo parecer verdade? Claro que sim! Óbvio! Não poderia ser outra coisa. Mas que bobagem a sua, pensar que isso pudesse acontecer...

Aquilo poderia ser sonho, mas a presença de Yuu era bem real. A mão dele continuava repousando sobre a sua, como se um simples movimento pudesse servir de alarme. Pele morna, do mesmo modo que sentira o afago...

"Pare de pensar nisso!" Ordenou a si mesmo, irritado com a perspectiva de ceder a sonhos que não o levariam a lugar nenhum. Será que a decepção não tinha sido suficiente? Ainda precisava de mais uma pra aprender?

Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, absorvendo a própria bronca. Uma dose de realidade por conta própria. Desnecessária? Talvez não. Ter Yuu sentado ali, como se estivesse velando por seu sono poderia fazer com que sustentasse idéias erradas... muito erradas.

Então, querendo sair dali, ou pelo menos poder mudar de posição, tentou soltar sua mão da dele, sem acordá-lo, mas falhou miseravelmente. Por mais delicado que tivesse tentado ser, Aoi sentiu seu movimento, despertando num salto, assustado.

– Kou...? – parecia desorientado, nervoso de uma forma que não conseguiu entender, mas logo sua expressão mudou para algo semelhante a alívio. – Você acordou... como se sente?

Piscou os olhos, sem responder ou entender aquela pergunta e muito menos reação efusiva da parte dele. Entendeu menos ainda ao sentir a mão em sua testa e ver sua expressão de dúvida, abrindo a gaveta e pegando um termômetro.

– Só por precaução, ok? – ouviu-o dizer, provavelmente percebendo sua confusão.

– Precaução pelo quê?

– Você ardeu em febre. – explicou, levantando-lhe o braço sem parecer se dar conta de que o loiro estava acordado e Kouyou estranhou aquele gesto. - Sua temperatura chegou a quarenta graus. Ficou muito agitado e delirou uma boa parte do tempo.

"Delirei?" pensou, desesperançoso. Então era realmente um sonho... pior ainda: delírio.

Perdido em seus próprios pensamentos não percebeu que Aoi o observava atentamente.

– Como se sente, Kou?

– Hã?

– Você está sentindo alguma coisa?

Kouyou não respondeu, apenas esfregou os olhos, massageando discretamente as têmporas, sem olhar para Aoi. Um gesto que não passou despercebido.

– Dor de cabeça... eu sabia.

Levantou-se num salto, saindo do quarto. Sem entender aquilo, Uruha também levantou, saindo da cama. De pé, sentiu seus passos bem mais firmes, embora ainda fraquejasse. Chegou até a porta, meio que se apoiando na parede, num primeiro instante e logo chegou ao corredor, mas deparou-se com Aoi, quase num esbarrão.

– Ei? O que está fazendo fora da cama?

– Já estou bem. Posso ir pra casa agora.

– Não, não pode! - ouviu-o falar num tom de voz mais alto. Nada ríspido ou que servisse para intimidá-lo, mas suficiente para que Uruha se assustasse, fazendo-o estremecer de forma quase imperceptível – Você não pode sair daqui desse jeito... além disso o combinado era que passasse a noite aqui.

– Já fiquei mais tempo do que devia, Aoi. Já teve trabalho demais comigo.

– Não é trabalho. Nunca foi. - fez uma pequena pausa, analisando seu rosto de uma forma que o constrangeu – Ainda está muito fraco pra ficar por aí.

O mais velho permaneceu em seu caminho, imóvel, aparentemente sem pretensões de deixá-lo passar. Percebeu sua fisionomia abatida, mas ainda assim serena. Parecia confiante, mas não pretensioso.

– Onegai, Kou. - repetiu, de forma de acabou deixando-o sem alternativas senão dar meia volta e voltar para o quarto, sentando-se na cama.

Logo o mais velho voltou com mais uma bandeja. Chá e um sanduíche. Aoi esperou que ele colocasse os pés sobre a cama, indicando que aceitara ficar, e a pôs em seu colo. Novamente sentiu a mão de Aoi sobre sua testa, e encarou isso com estranheza.

– Você tirou o termômetro. - explicou Yuu – E eu acho que ainda está com febre. - explicou, pegando o objeto que estava sobre o criado mudo e colocando-o debaixo do braço de Kouyou, ignorando-o solenemente.

De súbito, sentiu um gosto amargo na boca. Pensou que pudesse ser enjôo, ou algo parecido. Devia ter franzido o rosto, porque Yuu também percebeu.

– Bebe esse chá que o gosto some. Esse aqui é bem mais doce que o outro. - fez uma pausa, esperando que o outro dissesse alguma coisa, qualquer coisa, mas Uruha permaneceu em silêncio. - É que eu te dei um chá com um gosto amargo... e tinha um anti-térmico dissolvido e isso deve ter feito a coisa ficar pior ainda. - deu uma risadinha tímida, constrangido pela seriedade do loiro – Esse aí eu sei que você gosta. E esse sanduíche é mais leve que o outro, pensei em trazer outra sopa, mas achei que precisava de uma coisa mais sólida.

Kouyou olhou para Yuu como se estivesse vendo um desconhecido. Era como se não o reconhecesse. Preocupado, parecendo carinhoso... uma atenção que não se lembrava de ter recebido de sua parte. Quer dizer, Aoi sempre fora muito fechado. Enquanto estiveram juntos... se é que algum dia estiveram, não demonstrava mais do que ciúmes, ou tentativas de agradá-lo. Nunca algo que fosse mais emocional, mais afetivo. Agora sabia a razão... mas aquilo soou muito estranho. Era quase como assistir um filme de Hollywood de tão irreal que aquilo lhe pareceu.

Não soube se ele chegou a perceber a sua estranheza, mas se acaso percebeu não demonstrou. Apenas puxou o termômetro, calculando que aquele tempo já bastava.

– Eu sabia... - disse Aoi, franzindo o cenho, mas aliviado com a confirmação de suas hipóteses. - Ainda está febril, mas bem melhor agora. - sorriu suavemente. - Por que não come? Vai se sentir melhor.

Olhou para a bandeja, desviando seus olhos do dele, mas não foi o suficiente para livrar-se do olhar observador do ex. Incomodou-se com isso. Por que ele tinha que olhá-lo desse jeito?

Sentiu-se corar, não exatamente por vergonha. Talvez raiva, mas não exatamente de Yuu e sim de si mesmo por ter essa reação, pela situação toda.

– Bem, eu vou te deixar comer em paz. Quer alguma coisa?

Moveu a cabeça em negativa. Ainda sem olhar em seus olhos, mas sentindo o peso dos de Aoi, observando-o.

– Qualquer coisa eu estarei por perto. - ouviu-o dizer, para em seguida vê-lo levantando e saindo, sem lhe dar as costas, encostando a porta sem fazer barulho.

Assim que se deu conta de que estava novamente sozinho, afastou a bandeja para o lado. Encolheu-se, abraçando as pernas, e abaixando a cabeça, sentindo as lágrimas em seus olhos, sentindo-se um idiota por sonhar com coisas impossíveis. Yuu não o amava! Aquilo era apenas sinais de preocupação! A carícia, o toque, as belas palavras... as palavras que sempre quisera ouvir! Aquilo não era para si! Eram apenas delírios de febre!

Por quê? Por que não podia ser real? Por que tudo tinha de acontecer daquele jeito? Por que não podia ser amor?


	11. Conflito

**DO JEITO CERTO**

**Capítulo 11. Conflito**

Aoi voltou para a sala, sentando-se no sofá, reconhecendo aquele cenário de espera, e realmente preferindo estar ao lado de Uruha... mas tentou pensar num lado bom. Ao menos ele estava acordado, e parecia bem melhor. Ainda tinha febre, mas não tão alta. Era um bom sinal.

Preocupara-se tanto com o loiro! Ficou apavorado ao vê-lo daquele jeito, semiconsciente, delirando... triste. Ouvir tudo aquilo que ouviu enquanto ele delirava... céus, não podia acreditar que o magoara tanto assim.

Como estava arrependido... ah, como estava! E agora que estava acordado poderia pensar em algo para lhe dizer. Tinha de pedir desculpas. Precisava agir antes que fosse tarde demais... e não tinha mais tanto tempo. Só algumas horas. Já era quase fim de tarde. Daqui há pouco tempo o sol iria se pôr. Uruha dormira durante horas. Na certa estava exausto... foi a briga, o hospital, tudo! Claro que não ia incomodá-lo. Ele precisava descansar. Precisava de cuidados.

E pensar que ele quis ir embora... como Kouyou ficaria se estivesse sozinho e daquele jeito? Não queria nem pensar...

Mas e agora... faltava pouco pro dia acabar. E seu tempo estava acabando, escorrendo pelos dedos. E ainda mal sabia o que dizer?! O que poderia dizer a ele?

Não podia mais errar. Já errara demais e estava a ponto de perdê-lo. E era isso que aconteceria se não agisse.

E estava imerso em pensamentos, quase alheio a realidade quando ouviu sons que lhe chamaram a atenção. Sons estranhos que vinham do quarto... Uru? Será que ele estava passando mal?

Levantou-se num só salto e correu para lá, abrindo a porta sem cuidado e deparando-se com seu namorado encolhido na cama, abraçando os joelhos e escondendo o rosto... o corpo estremecendo com os soluços, abafados, sofridos.

– O... o que...? Uruha? – aproximou-se dele, ajoelhando-se na cama e sentindo o colchão afundando a medida em que tentava chegar perto. – O que houve?

– Foi divertido pra você, Aoi?

– O que? Do que está falando?

– Você teve o que queria de mim. – ele disse, levantando o rosto e olhando diretamente para Yuu revelando as lágrimas recentes - E então? O que achou? Foi divertido? Valeu a pena?

Ouvir aquilo pegou-o de surpresa. Não esperava aquela pergunta, nem ouvir estas palavras ácidas. Eram cruéis... e estava ferindo a si próprio. Uruha estava punindo a si mesmo.

– Não era isso o que eu queria de você. Nunca foi.

– Não foi o que você me disse... você já deixou bem claro o que achava.

– Não! Não! – segurou-lhe o ombro firmemente, erguendo o tom de voz, fazendo-o estremecer – Não é verdade!

– Me solta! – Uruha exclamou, desvencilhando-se dele com certa violência, mas sem conseguir se soltar num primeiro momento. – Eu já disse pra não me tocar.

Paralisado pelo susto, Aoi acabou soltando-o. Temia piorar ainda mais aquela situação. Não queria machucá-lo... não mais.

– Gomen... – abaixou a cabeça, sentindo o olhar raivoso do loiro. Esperou dele alguma resposta ou ofensa que não veio, e então suspirou, ouvindo o som da própria respiração preenchendo o silêncio pesado que se formou naquele quarto. – Kou... me ouve, por favor. Eu sei que está me odiando depois de tudo... você tem todo o direito, mas me ouve. É a única coisa que te peço... onegai.

Não houve resposta da parte de Uruha. Nada que fosse audível. Ergueu os olhos, temeroso e encontrou os de Uruha, ainda raivosos. Em sua expressão deixou claro que não estava feliz com aquilo, mas esperava pelo que tinha a dizer.

– Eu... – balbuciou algo que pareceu impossível de entender. Estava tentando buscar as palavras certas, mas nada vinha a sua mente naquele momento. Sua boca estava seca, as batidas do coração descompassadas... – Eu sei o que te disse... e foi muita coisa. Tudo o que eu falei foi sem pensar. Aquilo não é verdade. Não só era sexo, nunca foi. Eu disse aquilo naquela noite porque queria te ferir.

Silêncio. Pesado, sepulcral. Aoi sentiu sua respiração alterada pelo nervosismo. Ouvia a respiração de Uruha, tendo nisso o único indicador a respeito de suas reações, tentando ignorar seu olhar por pelo menos alguns instantes, antes que perdesse a coragem.

– Eu fiquei louco de ciúmes naquela noite, Kou. Quando eu vi aquela garota pendurada no seu pescoço, te beijando e você ali... parado! Eu fiquei louco! Achei que estivesse me traindo... e eu quis te punir por isso. Eu sabia que ia te magoar e fiz... explodi e te disse aquele monte de bobagens. Perdi o controle, Uru. Perdi totalmente o controle.

Estalou alguns dedos, numa forma de manter a linha de raciocínio. Tinha começado a falar e não poderia parar agora.

– Eu te deixei lá, saí da boate, fui embora... tentei colocar meus pensamentos em ordem. Fiquei vagando por aí... no fim me dei conta do erro que cometi. Lembrei de tudo que tinha dito... e me arrependi. Procurei você por todos os lugares que costuma ir... percorri a cidade toda e não te encontrei! E fui pro seu apartamento. Toquei a campainha.. bati a porta... eu tinha que falar com você, precisava pedir perdão. – começou a gaguejar, hesitante. – Você não atendia... eu fiquei desesperado e esmurrei a porta até que consegui abrir.

Soluçou. Sentia os olhos marejarem. A lembrança da cena viria a sua mente. Não queria lembrar mas precisava. Tinha de contar isso a ele.

– Eu abri... e você estava caído no corredor. Tentei te acordar de todas as formas... gritei tanto... mas você não respondia. Não estava respirando direito, estava tão pálido... sua pele estava tão fria! Ah, Kou... pensei que... pensei...

Não conseguiu pronunciar aquelas palavras. A cena de tê-lo em seus braços, inerte no chão do apartamento era apavorante. As lágrimas brotaram de seus olhos escuros e rolaram por seu rosto, sem que pudesse pensar em controlá-las. Restou a Yuu apenas tentar secá-las, com as mãos abertas, como se fosse suor.

– Eu te levei pro hospital. Passei o tempo todo lá. Enquanto o Kai estava lá dentro com você, eu fiquei sentado do lado de fora, conversei com o médico, fiquei vagando pelo corredor... porque pensei que minha presença ia te fazer mal... e eu não estava muito errado, não é? – perguntou, lembrando da reação dele quando apareceu para buscá-lo. – Eu não fiz por merecer outra reação sua e eu não queria te fazer mal outra vez.

Não olhou para Uruha, permanecendo de cabeça baixa, encarando o endredon. Sem saber o que fazer com as mãos, apertava o tecido da roupa de cama, sem perceber ou sem importar que os nós de seus dedos estivessem brancos pela força que estava aplicando ali, agarrado ao tecido como se ele pudesse segurá-lo impedindo uma queda livre.

– Aí você ia ter alta de manhã... pedi ao Kai que não fosse ao hospital porque eu queria fazer isso. Precisava te ver, cuidar de você. Não podia deixar que as coisas ficassem do jeito que ficaram... você também não podia ficar sozinho. Quase te levei pro hospital de novo... a sua febre subiu muito, quase teve convulsões. Fiquei apavorado, eu não sabia o que fazer, nem sabia se estava fazendo certo... mas graças aos deuses, você melhorou.

Mais uma vez estalou os dedos, sentindo-os meio dormentes pela falta de circulação momentânea e também um pouco de dor, pelos machucados. Olhou para ele, sorrindo nervosamente, mordendo o lábio inferior com força, quase arrancando sangue ao se deparar com todos aqueles sentimentos ruins, todo o arrependimento, todo o medo. Tudo isso estava no rosto de Kouyou, que mesmo visivelmente contrariado ainda o ouvia sem se manifestar.

– Eu sou um idiota mesmo... fiz tudo errado. Errei tanto com você, Kouyou... tanto! E nem tenho como reparar tudo o que fiz. Não tem perdão pras coisas que eu te disse, mas eu só queria que soubesse: eu te amo, Kou. Te amo tanto... – foi como se a sua voz morresse no meio das palavras, e sentindo isso, o orgulho que o impedia de dizer essas palavras se manifestando, balançou a cabeça forçando-se a continuar. – Eu te amo mais do que tudo nessa vida, não duvide disso nunca.

Dizia essas palavras olhando agora em seus olhos, tomado de uma súbita coragem. A percepção de que era tudo ou nada impelindo-o a realizar atos que seu orgulho impediam. Para Aoi, antes eram apenas palavras, que não significavam grande coisa... mas percebendo que estava perto de perdê-lo, passavam a significar sua última chance.

– Nunca te disse isso, não é? Eu sei... mais um erro meu. Devia ter dito isso antes, devia ter falado isso mais vezes. Sou imbecil a ponto de estar com quem eu amo e não deixar que saiba disso... a ponto de ferir essa pessoa por... orgulho? Eu poderia ter dito palavras doces, ter te abraçado, demonstrado a você o que eu sempre senti, mas sou um idiota porque nunca fiz nada disso. Precisei te fazer mal pra entender... talvez seja tarde demais pra dizer, mas eu te amo, e nunca vou amar outra pessoa como amo você.

Abaixou a cabeça, as lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto sem que pudesse contê-las. Soluços discretos afetavam sua respiração, o peito doendo pelo simples esforço que respirar pareceu ser, mas sem se importar com isso porque tinha de lhe dizer tudo o que queria, todas as palavras... e mesmo que doesse tanto, sentia-se tão mais leve!

– Perdão, Kou... por tudo, onegai.

Pronto. Estava acabado. Perdera o seu amor, sua razão. Mas também que amor era aquele que nunca fora declarado? Que amor era esse que permitia o orgulho falar mais alto?

Mas era tarde demais. Seus pensamentos eram os piores possíveis, e duraram até que sentisse algo quente e macio tocar a sua mão. Quando abriu os olhos, viu a mão de Uruha tocando a sua, que estava repousada sobre a cama, timidamente.

– Perdão, Kou. Eu só te faço sofrer... mas prometo que vou mudar...

Uruha ficou em silêncio, apenas ouvindo, deixando Aoi intrigado de forma que não sabia o que pensar. Apenas olhou para ele, sem saber o que esperar, tendo no contato com sua mão o único gesto capaz de lhe fornecer uma resposta.

– Não quero que mude. Eu gosto de você do jeito que é... eu só queria que gostasse de mim também. – a voz de Uruha soou de forma suave, mas melancólica. Sem esperanças, como se estivesse conformado com tudo.

Não, não podia permitir que Kouyou continuasse acreditando naquela agressão.

– Eu te amo! Eu te amo do jeito que você é! Sua voz... o seu sorriso, suas manias! Eu amo tudo em você! – disse, desesperado quase engasgando, agarrando agora a sua mão, como se quisesse impedi-lo de uma fuga. – Todos os dias eu lembro que sempre demonstrou seu amor por mim mas eu nunca demonstrei o que sentia. Não era indiferença, Kou: era orgulho! Vergonha de me declarar pra alguém, de admitir que me sinto vivo quando estou com você. Que sou outra pessoa, porque sou uma pessoa melhor quando estou do seu lado!

Viu o loiro levantar o rosto, deixando-o ver os olhos vermelhos. Choro recente, os motivos nem tanto. Sabia que não eram só as más palavras que lhe dissera naquela noite, mas também meses de suposta indiferença que certamente contribuíram para que aquela mentira soasse a ele como uma verdade. Ele ouvia, com uma expressão indefinível.

– Onegai, Kou. Me dá uma chance... deixa eu tentar te fazer feliz. Deixe eu cuidar de você, nem que seja só por hoje. Deixa eu mostrar o que eu sinto... quando eu te disse a primeira vez, você não estava acordado pra ouvir e entender... mas me deixa repetir, nem que seja pela última vez.

Uma pausa sofrida se seguiu, num momento de silêncio carregado de expectativas. Aoi olhava para os olhos tristes do mais novo, pronto para dizer as palavras que deveria ter dito desde o primeiro momento, sem esperar reações, sem criar falsas esperanças sobre milagres. Aquilo não era uma comédia romântica de Hollywood. Apenas tinha de dizer isso a ele, antes que explodisse. Antes que fosse tarde demais. As coisas não podiam terminar antes que a verdade fosse dita. Se fosse o fim, que ao menos ele soubesse.

– _Ai shiteru_, Kou. _Itsumademo aisuru_.


	12. Partilha (Final)

**DO JEITO CERTO**

**Capítulo 12. Partilha**

As palavras saíram dos lábios de Yuu entoadas por uma voz rouca, suave embora desesperada por mais calma que tentasse aparentar. Era ele mesmo? Era mesmo Yuu quem estava lhe dizendo aquelas coisas? Kouyou mal podia acreditar.

Yuu, o forte? Aquele que mal demonstrava emoções? Que mal tinha a capacidade de dizer palavras doces? O mesmo que dissera tudo aquilo naquela noite?

Era a mesma pessoa, sim embora não parecesse. Aquele que o fez querer morrer, o mesmo que tornou os delírios uma realidade.

Sim, talvez pudessem ser delírios, sonhos ou ilusões de sua parte, mas o toque suave daquela carícia em seus cabelos, o sussurro que carregava tudo aquilo que queria ouvir pareciam muito reais, antes mesmo que ele admitisse, ainda que a razão não aceitasse.

Como acreditar que aquele ser indiferente, que mal demonstrava afeto agora estava a sua frente, com rosto vermelho e olhos inchados, agarrando sua mão com força pedindo uma chance?

O mais velho respirava com dificuldade, aguardando uma resposta. Os lábios carnudos estavam trêmulos com o nervosismo, esperando de Kouyou um veredicto: sentença de morte ou o direito a uma vida.

Exagero? Não. Para Aoi ele era mesmo isso. Uruha era a sua vida. Se o perdesse, não teria nada. Kouyou era tudo o que tinha. Era por ele que nutria os melhores sentimentos, que podia ser uma pessoa melhor. Sua simples presença tinha o poder de revelar o que tinha de melhor, curar dores, esquecer um dia ruim... um sorriso seu já podia fazê-lo feliz também. E daria tudo, pagaria qualquer preço para vê-lo sorrindo outra vez.

– Quando eu te disse isso, você estava delirando com a febre, nem deve ter ouvido... desculpe se estou tornando as coisas mais difíceis, mas eu precisava falar. Gomen. – Yuu explicou, parecendo mais triste do que nunca por não saber o que esperar.

– Isso... isso é sério? Você não está brincando comigo, está?

– Eu nunca brincaria com uma coisa dessas. Nunca. – por um segundo pareceu ofendido com a possibilidade de não ser encarado seriamente, mas sabia que qualquer reação ruim da parte de Kouyou era o mais certo de se esperar. - Quero ficar com você porque te amo de verdade.

Yuu não sabia mais o que dizer e já sentia que tudo estava chegando ao seu final. As horas estavam passando, o dia ia acabar e o tempo não seria suficiente. Ainda olhava para Uruha tentando manter o mínimo de esperança embora parecesse impossível.

Mas algo mudou. Os olhos do loiro mudaram, adquirindo um brilho que iluminou seu rosto, fazendo com que sua expressão mudasse radicalmente, completada por um sorriso discreto.

– Eu também, Yuu... – ouviu sua voz suave. – Eu também quero ficar com você.

Era sério? Não fora sonho? Estava ouvindo direito? Kouyou disse que sim?!

Assustado, olhou para os seus olhos mais uma vez, como se quisesse comprovar que não estava imaginando coisas... mas aquele brilho! Aqueles olhos marejados, mas brilhantes, aquele sorriso desenhado em seus lábios, mesmo que ainda pálidos... tudo aquilo lhe fez acreditar. Não era sonho!

Logo teve uma reação. Sorriu abertamente num grande contraste com as lágrimas que voltaram a escorrer por seu rosto, mas de alegria e seus braços enlaçaram corpo do mais novo num abraço apertado, sentindo também os braços dele, correspondendo. Sentiu a pele quente de Kouyou ainda febril, e também um pouco de seu suor misturado às lágrimas dos dois. O hálito quente do namorado em seu rosto, os lábios perigosamente perto. De forma instintiva, Yuu colou os seus nos dele, iniciando um beijo tímido com medo que ele o rejeitasse nesse contato físico... mas o loiro aceitou o convite, deixando que a língua do mais velho explorasse sua boca, correspondendo ao apelo inconsciente de ambos. Um beijo breve, interrompido por Yuu, desejando olhar para Uruha.

– Kami-sama... eu tive tanto medo de te perder... tanto medo. – disse, hesitando enquanto acariciava o rosto pálido do namorado, retirando algumas mechas loiras de seu cabelo que escondiam seus olhos. - Eu não ia saber o que fazer... Eu nunca ia me perdoar... morreria junto com você.

Sem dar-lhe tempo para responder, segurou seu rosto e encheu-o de beijos: bochecha, queixo, testa e lábios, parecendo desesperado para demonstrar a ele seu amor.

– Perdão, Kou... perdão! Prometo que vai ser diferente... eu...

– Não, Yuu. Não promete nada, onegai.

– Kou, estou falando sério. Vai ser pra sempre. Eu nunca mais vou te magoar. Você nunca mais vai ficar triste por minha causa, está me ouvindo?

Esperou que o mais novo meneasse a cabeça, indicando que entendera. Secou-lhe as lágrimas com os dedos, esperando que ele acreditasse. Com o rosto colado ao do namorado, sentiu sua respiração acalmando aos poucos, tentando distinguir se sua pele estava quente pelo calor, pela exaltação ou ainda pela febre.

– O que foi, meu anjo? Está sentindo alguma coisa?

– Ie. Está tudo bem. – respondeu, também acarinhando o rosto do moreno.

– Você precisa descansar. Precisa se alimentar também. – disse, afastando-se um pouco para recolocar a bandeja no colo do loiro.

– Acho que prefiro tomar um banho primeiro. – respondeu, timidamente - Tudo bem?

– Claro! Vai se sentir melhor mesmo depois de um banho. Aproveito e faço outro chá. Esse aqui já deve ter esfriado.

Aoi levantou-se rapidamente para ajudar Uruha, temendo que ele caísse. De início viu-o recusar a ajuda, argumentando que estava bem. Yuu temeu que fosse uma rejeição, mas ao vê-lo sorrir discretamente, seu nervosismo se dissipou. Apesar disso, ignorou suas palavras e segurou sua mão, levando-o ao banheiro. Já ia deixá-lo lá e ir para a cozinha, mas sentiu sua mão ainda presa à dele.

– Você não vem? – ouviu-o perguntar.

Não respondeu. Apenas sorriu e deixou-se guiar por Uruha que puxou-o suavemente fazendo-o entrar.

Viu-o despir-se, revelando aos poucos seu corpo esguio. Yuu já conhecia de cor e salteado mas não se cansava de admirar. Primeiro foi a calça de moleton, folgada para que pudesse estar confortável, depois a camiseta branca de algodão, uma das preferidas de Kouyou, e em seguida a boxer.

Devia estar perdido em pensamentos pois logo a voz dele despertou-o de um semi-transe.

– Vem, Yuu. Você também está precisando.

Obedeceu, despindo-se também, pensando que seria bom mesmo tomar uma chuveirada. Logo entrou no boxe e fechou a porta, sentindo o vapor da água quente e encontrando-o debaixo da ducha, recebendo aquele jato d´água sobre todo o corpo, de olhos fechados.

Aproximou-se, obedecendo agora a si mesmo. Entrou debaixo do chuveiro, perigosamente perto de Uruha. Não que não quisesse estar perto dele, óbvio que não, afinal lutara tanto pra estar ao seu lado... mas temia não conseguir se controlar. A visão do loiro era irresistível, e seu medo era fazer algo errado que o fizesse acreditar que era apenas sexo.

Mas o impulso falou mais alto. Sem resistir àquele contato, rapidamente enlaçou-o em seus braços, puxando-o para um beijo urgente. Mas logo interrompeu, ao se dar conta do que estava fazendo.

– Uru? Gomen, eu não queria...

– Não peça desculpas por isso, Yuu.

E foi ele quem o impeliu a continuar, puxando-o para um novo beijo, fazendo com que aquele contato fosse um caminho sem volta. Beijos foram distribuídos com sofreguidão, Kouyou deixando que sua boca fosse explorada pela língua do mais velho, correspondendo-o, minando qualquer receio que ele pudesse ter.

As mãos de Aoi deslizaram pelo corpo do mais novo sem qualquer pressa, facilitada pela água corrente. Seus lábios passaram a beijar-lhe os ombros e o pescoço, ouvindo do loiro um murmúrio de aprovação, que continuou quando seus toques se dirigiram ao seu abdômen, traçando caminhos invisíveis por seu corpo belo. O mais novo desfrutava da carícia enquanto presenteava Yuu com sinais de sua entrega, e um afago discreto em suas costas e seus cabelos, tornando-se ainda mais visível quando ele próprio o enlaçou-o, trazendo o moreno para mais perto, retribuindo cada ato.

Lentamente, Aoi contemplou cada parte do corpo do namorado com mimos e carícias suaves, de forma carinhosa. Não era apenas uma noite com Uruha: era um momento íntimo com a pessoa que amava, e queria fazer com que este momento fosse marcante, que essa lembrança durasse para sempre.

E assim o fez. Tirou-o do banheiro, alegando que aquele não era o local certo. Levou-o para o quarto, para a cama, deitando-o delicadamente, ainda distribuindo as carícias, sem esquecer nenhuma parte de seu corpo que pudesse estar a vista. E lá, sem nenhuma pressa, terminaram aquilo que começaram ao som dos gemidos e murmúrios que soaram ao ouvido de ambos como música, embalados pelo sentimento cálido declarado, aos sussurros, entre quatro paredes.

Delicado. Sem pressa. Não havia relógio ou obstáculos. Apenas um desejo tranqüilo dentro de um sentimento em comum. O orgasmo não foi apenas prazer comum e gratuito, não foi apenas mais um que ambos já tiveram juntos. Foi bem mais que isso. Intenso, por todos os acontecimentos. Belo, por todo o amor que os envolvia, estando em completa sintonia um com o outro.

Não era qualquer noite. Não era simplesmente carnal, como naquelas vezes onde o desejo falava mais alto. Os beijos tinham um sabor diferente, assim como os toques traziam novas sensações. Tudo, absolutamente tudo pareceu ter um novo significado.

Ao fim, depois que a onda de prazer já havia tomado conta de ambos assim como o típico torpor posterior ao orgasmo, Uruha não teve tempo para se afastar. Sentiu os braços de Aoi puxando-o com delicadeza para um abraço cálido, aquecendo seu corpo. Atendendo ao seu convite, aninhou-se ali, discretamente, encostando a cabeça em seu peito. Sem demora, sentiu também um carinho em seus cabelos.

Fechou os olhos, acalmando sua respiração. Assim permaneceu, forjando seu sono para não forçar Aoi a uma situação de conversa. Não queria estragar um momento perfeito, fazendo-o passar por algo que pudesse ser constrangedor. Optou pelo silêncio.

Sim. Agora sabia que era amado. Aoi o amava e aquilo lhe pareceu o bastante. Não queria estragar o momento. Queria apenas que a magia durasse mais um pouco. Não podia esperar que aqueles gestos e palavras doces durassem para sempre. Uma hora Aoi voltaria ao normal: sendo fechado e silencioso, restando apenas as lembranças e o alento que estas o forneceria. Agora já tinha o suficiente de felicidade para seguir em frente. Bastava saber que não era em vão.

Sentiu a carícia continuar, suavemente em sua nuca, quase como cócegas, fazendo com que sua pele arrepiasse, numa sensação deliciosa. Sentiu os dedos de Yuu sobre sua testa, afastando delicadamente os fios de cabelo caídos sobre seu rosto, como se pudessem atrapalhar o sono. De olhos fechados, Uruha não pode ver o olhar de devoção que o moreno lhe lançava, nem o sorriso infantil... mas sentiu quando ele beijou o topo de sua cabeça, acarinhando-o suavemente, dizendo-lhe aos sussurros as últimas palavras a serem ditas, apenas para que ficassem em seus sonhos.

– Eu te amo, Kou. Vou te amar pra sempre. Nunca se esqueça disso.

As palavras mais sinceras do mundo. Uruha não pôde ver o rosto de Aoi enquanto as pronunciava, mas sabia pelo seu tom de voz: não eram simplesmente frases feitas, não era um pedido de perdão entre os tantos desesperados feitos durante aquele fim de tarde.

Era uma declaração espontânea. Sem pressões. Absolutamente gratuita. Sussurrada para que ficasse em sua memória, ainda que pudesse parecer um sonho ou mais um devaneio. Um pequeno gesto mas que significava muito: Não estava sozinho. Se um dia duvidara, agora estava bem claro. E embalado pela certeza e pelos carinhos de Yuu, deixou-se levar pelo sono que vinha aos poucos, abandonando os pensamentos e embarcando nos pequenos sonhos sobre felicidade.

Sonhos que não eram só seus. Aoi também os tinha. Todos envolvendo o jovem loiro que agora realmente dormia em seus braços. Sim, sabia que estava apenas de olhos fechados até poucos instantes. Como conhecia todo o seu corpo, era capaz de saber o significado de cada gesto e num momento muito breve sentiu-o hesitante, trêmulo. Estava inseguro, na certa pensando que não deveria se acostumar com os gestos afetivos, pois em breve iriam minguar, atitudes que durariam pouco, talvez apenas o tempo de sua doença.

Mas não seria assim. Aoi estava determinado a fazer com que fosse diferente. Nunca mais o deixaria duvidar do seu amor. Nunca mais lhe daria motivos para isso. Faria Uruha feliz e sabia que não era preciso muito. Pequenas atitudes, palavras certas... isso era capaz de lhe fazer sorrir. Seu sorriso infantil... o sintoma mais visível da felicidade que pretendia dar e partilhar com ele. Toda a felicidade em pequenos atos cotidianos: adormecer e despertar ao seu lado. Sempre ao seu lado.

Sentindo-o adormecido, estreitou o abraço, aquecendo-o. Buscando sua mão, entrelaçou seus dedos aos dele, querendo estar o mais perto possível. Não tinha sono, não se sentia cansado e nem pretendia dormir, mesmo que não tivesse sequer cochilado nas últimas vinte e quatro horas. Não tinha nenhuma outra vontade ou plano para si que fosse diferente daquilo que estava fazendo agora.

Apenas vigiaria seu sono, velando por seu anjo. Agradecendo aos deuses por tê-lo ao seu lado ainda que não o merecesse, agradecendo pela nova chance que tinha.

Chance que faria valer a pena.

O sorriso dele seria o seu sorriso, assim como a tristeza dele seria a sua. Dores, sonhos, pesadelos, traumas e afetos. Partilhariam a vida.

Não haveria mais o passado e sim o presente. Viveriam dali por diante porque começariam tudo de novo. Um novo começo, um futuro pela frente. Um novo propósito, sua promessa, aquilo que seria sagrado:

O sorriso de Uruha. Sua felicidade.

Era tudo o que importava. Absolutamente tudo.

**_ FIM_**


End file.
